Of Laws, Love and Magic
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: All we need is a law and a hint of magic to bring about love amongst the dark and the light.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess who's back!? :D **

**Its been almost a month since I posted my last story. And almost two weeks since I changed my pen name from pottermaniac1101 to IWillGoWithYouHarry. *I can never control my Harmione feels***

**Anyway, as I promised my dear friend iheartian96 (Hope you are reading this) I am dedicating this story to her as an early birthday present and of course, to all you readers :***

**Since today it the 1st September, I am posting this chapter for obvious reasons. You may find errors in this chapter and mind you, I've already given it to my beta for correction. :)**

**So anyway, hope you enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: Dreams of owning the world of Harry Potter never come true. They only belong to Jo. **

* * *

Hermione Granger had never expected to go back to the place she belonged; Hogwarts, her home. It had been almost four long months since she saw the place where she grew up, breaking into stones and glasses. People died fighting for what was right, for her best friend, for the light. Many lost their loved ones or their dear lives, yet they rejoiced and celebrated on the occasion of the Dark Lord's defeat. And now, Miss Granger was known as the 'Brightest Witch' of all times in the Wizarding world. These four months had changed everything for her, which also included her parents, who were furious of her and had refused to see their daughter of almost nineteen years, who had been protecting them for herself.

To say, Hermione had everything. All except for someone to love her like there's no tomorrow. The Grangers had nearly disowned her, yet she had Harry Potter, her best friend and her so called 'surrogate brother', Ron Weasley, her boyfriend and above all the whole of Wizarding world. That's the least she could ask for, after all they all had been through.

And now Hermione sat in one of the compartments of the scarlet Hogwarts Express, waiting for her friends to show up. There was a lot to tell and loads to hear. Harry, and the Weasleys had been renovating the Grimmauld Place, where Harry had decided to reside after finishing his last year in Hogwarts. Currently, they all were returning back to their castle in Scotland to finish what they had started almost eight years ago; learning the magic they always wanted to.

It was when she heard a knock on the compartment door, to find those three people, without whom her life wouldn't have been brighter. The two red-heads and the green eyed wizard, madly grinned at her as they helped themselves into the small room that Hermione had reserved for the four of them.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed and enveloped the brunette into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Hermione chuckled as Ginny broke the embrace and Harry pulled Hermione's arm and brought her into an embrace. "And how have you been mister?" She asked him.

"Living." Harry answered. "A normal life." He added with a small laugh.

Hermione shook her head as broke the embrace when she found Ron shyly smiling at her. It was hard to fathom that they had got together during the treacherous war, while destroying a hocrux. And now, after snogging almost four times in four months, awkwardness could be sensed from almost a mile away.

"Hey." Ron said softly.

Hermione gave out a small laugh, remembering the minor physical abuse Ron had to go through after saying the very same word last Christmas. She smiled and pulled him for a brief kiss, when the tension was all forgotten and the couple fell into the depth of their kiss. What brought them back to reality, was someone clearing their throat.

Ron broke away and found Harry smirking at him. "Not funny Harry." He mumbled, his ears turning maroon. "I have the rights to kiss my girlfriend."

"I never said anything." Harry said innocently as Ron glared at him.

"Forget him." Hermione said, kissing him briefly again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ron smiled back at her, before they sat on the seat, opposite to Harry and Ginny. The four sat in a comfortable silence, when Harry looked at Hermione's pretty face, bearing a small frown. At an instant, he knew something was wrong with her. He turned to look at Ginny, who had been enjoying the scenery outside and hummed herself an unfamiliar tune. He then looked at Ron, who raised an eyebrow.

'Something's wrong with her.' Harry mouthed to him as Ron shrugged.

'Ask her!' Harry urged again, glancing at the brunette.

'You ask!" Ron mouthed back.

'You're her boyfriend-' Harry mouthed back, when he found Hermione curiously looking at them.

"Boys," she started. "Have you gone crazy, that you are mouthing at each other?"

"Um, no." Harry said, revealing his dimples and adjusting his glasses.

Hermione then looked at Ron, who smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How was your trip to Australia?" He asked.

Hermione looked away from him as her frown deepened. "Mum and dad are not talking to me anymore." She said softly, trying her best to avoid the salty droplets to leave her eyes. "And I learned that I have a two month old sister."

Ginny's eyes brightened and so did her smile. "That's great! Congrats! What's her name?" She asked in excitement.

"Heather." Hermione answered. "But then, I guess, I'll never get to see her."

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked when Hermione found herself in his concerned gaze.

Hermione cleared her throat and wiped the lone tear which fell off her eye. "You know that I went to Australia last week." She started as the others nodded. "I had found them very easily. But what shocked me was that, they recognized me the moment they saw me. I dunno how that happened because, memory charm can be removed manually and it does not just disappear."

"Hermione, don't change the talk." Ron said sternly, yet with a gentle tone. "What exactly happened?"

Hermione threw him a look and continued "My mum was really happy to see me and then, I saw my dad, playing with my sister." She smiled. "She is so beautiful. Mum says that she looks exactly like me. But then, when asked for the reason, why I removed their memories, I just couldn't- I told them the truth." Now, she couldn't stop the tears to flow. "And they were so furious and so worried about me that they couldn't-" she sobbed and Ron held her closer. "Dad said that he never wanted to see my face again. I tried my best to tell them that I did it to protect them but-" she stopped when Ron let her cry into his shoulder. Rocking her in his arms, Ron looked at Harry and Ginny for help, knowing that he could never handle crying girls. Harry shook his head and kneeled down in front of Hermione's crying figure. Taking her hands in his, he squeezed it assuringly.

"'Mione, look at me." Harry said softly when Hermione sniffled and looked into Harry's eyes. He smiled sadly at her and wiped the tears off her pink cheeks. "They're just upset. I know they didn't mean any of it. Especially your dad. You're your daddy's girl, aren't you?" He asked with a genuine smile when she nodded. "He will be the first one to forgive you. And your mum can never be upset with you, believe me."

Hermione gave him a teary smile and squeezed his entwined hands, when Ginny came to sit next to her.

"And you always have us." She said. "Hermione, you're that sister which Harry and I always wished to have. It's just like a wish come true." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Oi! What about me?" Ron asked playfully as Harry and Ginny laughed. "Am I invisible?"

"You're that boyfriend of mine, who doesn't know how to handle crying girls because of your emotional range of teaspoon." Hermione said with a small laugh as he scowled. "But the sweetest one." She added, giving a kiss on his cheek.

"And there's the Hermione we know." Harry said, getting up and cupping Hermione's cheek. "Remember, you always have us."

"Thanks guys." Hermione said with a huge smile when Harry and Ginny sat back in their places. "Anyway, does any one of you know who is the Head Boy?" She asked.

"Nope." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"At least we know its not Ron." Ginny said casually. "He would only become one when pigs fly."

Harry and Hermione laughed an annoyed Ron, glaring at his sister. The brunette then caught Harry's eye and asked "Is it you?"

"Oh no! Thankfully not!" Harry laughed. "I'm better enough as the Quidditch captain. Wondering who's gonna be your dorm-mate Head Girl?" He further asked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, when she caught the time in her watch. Her eyes widened as she swore.

"Merlin's pants! I'm late for the Heads meeting!" She screeched, jumping on her feet and and grabbing her Head Girl batch from her bag pack. "Sorry guys, see you later."

"See you later 'Mione!" Her three friends chimed together as she left hurriedly. How could she be so irresponsible on her first day itself!? She was the Head Girl for Merlin's sake, moreover, Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger was never late for meetings. Somehow, the brunette had forgotten about the tension and started wondering about the new Head Boy appointed by Professor McGonagall.

'_It has to be Terry Boot._' She thought, when the Head's compartment came into view. '_He was the third best in our year, after me and the ferret. probably he's the one, considering Malfoy won't be returning._'

Hermione opened the compartment door, and entered without seeing her Head counterpart.

"Sorry I'm-" she started and broke away the moment, to spare the horror which beheld before her. His pale face bore the very same smirk she remembered while his mercuric eyes glistened in bright light.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Hermione asked in a surprised yet an angry tone.

"Say hello to your co-head Granger." He said in his usually, vomit worth drawl and mockingly bowed at her. "Draco Malfoy is here at your service."

* * *

**A/N: Meeting Draco Malfoy was just the beginning ;) There's yet more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know its been two weeks ... But blame the school :P **

**But you've surprised me with only three follows and two favorites! Was the default chapter that bad? :/ If it was, don't hesitate to let me know. I can surely do something to make the story better. If only any of my Betas were responding :P**

**Anyway, hope you like this one. And don't forget to tell me how it was! It helps me to improve my writing and ideas and you guys could help me with it :)**

* * *

"Who on earth made _you_ the Head Boy Malfoy?" Hermione asked the blonde who stood smirking at her, his eyes ogling her body. She blushed as those mercuric orbs met her chocolate ones and his smirk grew wider.

"Who knew our dear little Granger had been hiding her well sculpted body?" He commented and whistled as his eyes ran along the length of Hermione's long legs, revealed by her jean shorts. "Your legs are endless."

"I asked you something ferret!" Hermione demanded, changing the subject. "How come you're back to study,_ moreover_ become my co-head after what all happened last summer?"

Draco frowned slightly, sitting on one of the compartment seats. His face bore the _'sarcastic'_ scowl as he said "Geez Granger! Professor McGonagall made me the Head Boy. Isn't it obvious? After all, _I_ was the second best in the year after _you_." Hermione's eyes widened at his words. "And no Granger, it wasn't a complement."

"I know it wasn't Malfoy." Hermione sneered, sitting opposite to him, crossing her legs sophisticatedly. "I was just surprised that you didn't makes any snide remarks regarding Professor McGonagall-"

"I happen to respect my teachers." Draco merely drawled.

Hermione gawked at him in surprise when he saw his infamous smirk starting to play its charm on his face.

"Bullshit!" She said in astonishment when the compartment door slid open. Hermione had nearly forgotten that she and Malfoy, being the Heads had to address the prefects and assign their duties. She took a huge breath and went on with her explaining to the fifth and the sixth year prefects who listened to the war hero in awe. While the seventh years; exception Ron, kept shooting icy glares at Malfoy, who ignored his looks. Surprisingly, Draco motioned Hermione to stop speaking and started to address the rest of the duties. That's what shocked the Gryffindors; particularly Ron and Hermione. They exchanged a look which asked the very same question; _What_ had exactly caused Malfoy to remain the very same slimy git yet change so much at the same time? Draco kept speaking with such politeness and to the point which left Hermione gobsmacked.

"Anyway, that's all." The ferret finished and looked at the prefects. "Any questions?"

The small group remained quiet and Draco nodded. "Good." He said "If you have any questions, you can always come to me and _Hermione_." At this Ron's eyes grew bigger as heat rushed into his ears. He looked at his girlfriend who was dumbly gaping at the slimy Slytherin in front of her.

The prefects murmured and left the compartment, leaving Draco and Hermione to themselves. The only person who remained was-

"Weasley." Draco drawled. "This compartment isn't made of quicksand. So just move your bony arse and move out."

Ron glowered at the blonde and stealthily moved towards him, making Hermione's heart clench in fear. "Don't you dare do anything to her." Ron hissed motioning at his girlfriend. "If you even lay your teeny little finger on her-"

"You and Potter will beat me to pulp, or even worse than that." Draco said with the sly smile as Ron kept glowering at him. He nodded, gave Hermione a quick, assuring look and left the compartment.

The brunette sighed as she sat down and looked at her co-head ,as he too, followed the same suit. The two sat in silence for ages when Hermione decided that observing the boy sitting in front of her would be much more interesting than sitting idly in an awkward silence.

The last time she saw him was in his manor, that night. He looked paler than what he usually was which probably was an after effect of the war. Yet, his arms looked more muscular, his jaw more jugular. And his silver eyes; as much as Hermione hated him, she had always adored his mysterious eyes. She had always hated the ferret for what he was but never for how he looked.

"It's not good to stare Granger." Draco scolded in a mocking tone. "I know I'm attractive but as much as I remember, you've always hated me."

"As much as I hate you, I can't help but agree with others that-" Hermione seethed icily when Malfoy smirked. Again. "What's with that annoying smirk of yours?"

"Why, I like doing that." Draco answered, simply shrugging. Hermione huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest and enjoyed the evening sky of pink, purple and orange which beheld before her eyes. Then, she heard him clear his throat before throwing the blonde a dirty look.

"So you and weasel huh?" He asked casually.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Maybe I was wrong." Draco continued as the brunette cocked an eyebrow at him. "Weasel did have the courage to ask you out."

"Ron's got _thousand_ times the courage that _you_ do." Hermione said coldly, emphasizing on her words carefully. Draco's smirk faded into a genuine frown at her words and his eyes averted from hers. He knew _what_ was she talking about.

"Listen, Granger-" Draco started. "About that night-"

"And I've heard you've been courting that _Snakegrass_ girl." Hermione cut him off, changing the subject of their unexpectedly '_civil'_ conversation. "What's her name again?"

"Astoria." Draco answered monotonously. "And its _Greengrass_."

"I always thought that you and that pug-"

"Parkinson?" Draco asked and gave out a humorless laugh. "We were never in a relationship. That news of us dating was fake. Just like yours and Potter's."

"Don't remind me of that one!" Hermione gave out a small laugh as she caught a gleam in Draco's eyes. "Harry and I, we were only meant to be friends. It had been written in the book of fates."

"I bet this civil conversation we are having was never written." Draco said with a small smile, which Hermione found rather intimidating. "It's like defying all the things written in that very same book of fates."

"I agree." Hermione nodded. "And would it bother you to keep this civility for the rest of the year?" Draco cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm not asking us to be friends." She continued. "It's just for the sake of our positions and you know, we're sharing a dormitory for ourselves."

"I see your point." Draco mumbled. "It wouldn't hurt." To Hermione's surprise as smile played on his face as they sat in a comfortable silence, yet again. She had started to learn about Malfoy's other side and was quite liking it. They had started as enemies and may end up as friends; they never knew. Hermione kept thinking about this feeling as her eyes started to droop.

Draco intently kept staring at the brunette, who had found herself in a peaceful nap, as she hugged herself closer. He couldn't help but appreciate what Granger had grown to; a fine young lady and an attractive one too. He wanted to take all the words he called her in their early years of schooling and wanted to save her from her mad aunt back in February. That event made him forget what 'Mudblood' was as the girl's scream haunted his ears. He wanted to apologize to her, for that night, for everything he had done to her.

"Um, Granger?" He started, when Hermione shifted and looked at him sleepily.

"Yes Malfoy?" She asked, sitting up straight.

Draco sighed and hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry." He said in an audible whisper.

Hermione's face stiffened and her eyes on him intensified. She knew what had that '_sorry'_ been about.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." Draco continued. "I just couldn't see my aunt-"

"Don't." Hermione said gravely when his eyes met hers. "Don't you _dare_-"

Draco felt threatened by her tone as Hermione tried to fight back tears. "Whatever happened, happened." She said coldly. "But that doesn't mean that you have to taunt me with-"

"I'm not_ taunting_!" Draco said, scandalized. "I'm just telling that-"

"You couldn't save me that night." She retorted. "I understand Malfoy. You stood by your family. After all, you might've killed a lot of Mudbloods and I know that _I_ was your next victim!" She seethed and sprung on her feet. "Don't you dare apologize about something you don't mean to. You were a coward. And you still are. Nothing more."

With that, she left the compartment, leaving Draco to think about what she just said. He knew that he was a coward and stood by his family, seeing her getting Crucioed to death. But she was wrong about him taking the lives of innocent muggles. And also about his thought of befriending her. He wanted to know her better and look out for her. But the words she said, blew up the castle made of cards of their first step of friendship and he knew it was going to be a challenge to build that delicate castle again.

* * *

**A/N: One step forward, two steps back. That's what happened to Draco. Why do you think he's trying to befriend our Golden girl?**

**P.S: I hope you noticed that I changed the rating.**

**P.P.S: You may have to wait for a week or two for the next chapter. Till then, I'll continue fangirling about Tom And Daniel at TIFF. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And so, I'm back after eleven long days! :D**

**I thought of updating tomorrow on the occasion of our hottie Tom Felton's birthday, but I'm completely packed.**

**Anyway, this chapter and my Harry-Hermione one-shot_ 'Cupid's Birthday'_ has been a nice practice for my tomorrow's English exam. I've been working on my grammar and dialogue writing skills lately. Anyway, Happy Birthday in advance Tom :** I promise that I'll keep fangirling about you till I die.**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

"Why so glum Hermione?" Ron asked his girlfriend as they sat in the Great Hall. Hermione looked at him and shook her head, turning her attention to the Headmistress' welcoming speech.

"Head Boy issues?" Harry whispered into her ear, causing her eyes to meet his in understanding. Hermione knew that she couldn't hide anything from this man whom she called her brother. So all she did was to nod.

"What did he say?" Harry further asked.

"I will tell you later. I don't want Ron to know about it. He'll overreact." Hermione said monotonously, when Harry gave her arm an assuring squeeze and smiled at her. Hermione returned the smile, when she found a pair of silver eyes intently studying her.

She looked at the Head Boy and frowned, when the Headmistress' words caught her attention.

"Now the announcement I am going to make may not suit you." McGonagall said. "You may fret about it because its something of your unliking."

"Don't tell me she's gonna say that we _all_ have to learn Divination this year." Ron whispered, trying hi best to pull up a joke.

Hermione chuckled slightly and as her eyes fell back to the Slytherin table to find Draco Malfoy whispering something urgent to his girlfriend Astoria. To admit, Greengrass was a beautiful young woman. She was everything would Malfoy would want; a pureblood, beautiful, smart and a witty woman. But _why_ did Hermione care?

"Of course I don't_ care_." Hermione muttered to herself when professor McGonagall continued.

"Seeing the recent losses in the war, the Minister of Magic has issued a Marriage Law for all the wizards and witches from seventeen to thirty seven years of age." The silent hall was now the hub of gasps, murmurs and protests when the lady continued. "Students please! Silence! Every wizard and witch have been betrothed to someone, and they have to marry before Christmas this year. Or else they would have to say goodbye to their magic. The names of your betrothed will be coming as a letter to you by tomorrow. And you must note, the marriage will be unbreakable. So those, who don't _get_ along," she eyed sheepishly at the Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Must try to enjoy each others company and adjust with your partners."

"They can't do this!" Astoria hissed under her breath as McGonagall continued to speak. "They just can't!"

Draco said nothing but sat wide eyed. He seriously didn't care of the law. He knew that Astoria wanted them to end up together, get married, have little babies with blue eyes and blonde hair. But no one ever asked what Draco wanted.

He never loved Astoria. He was only courting her because his parents asked him to. Sure she was an amazing girl that any boy could have and love, but she wasn't the one to be the next Mistress Malfoy.

As Astoria kept babbling, Draco's eyes fell on the Head Girl, who seemed to whisper angrily to Potter and Weasley. Truth to be told, deep inside his heart, Draco wanted Hermione Granger's name to be imprinted on the letter which he would get the next morning. Why? There were numerous reasons.

First, he wanted to apologize to her for being a slimy Slytherin ferret for the last seven years. Second, after he witnessed her torture during the war, he had lost faith in blood statuses and had promised never to call such a brilliant witch or rather, any muggle born a Mudblood. Third, she happened to be the girl he fancied ever since she got petrified in their second year.

If he said that to his so called 'friends', they would laugh at his face. If he said it to his father, he would disown him. And if he said that to the 'Golden Girl' herself, he would get another slap from her and wouldn't even get to taste her friendship. To say, the whole world would be against him. All except his mother.

"Draco!" Astoria hissed impatiently, as the blonde averted his gaze from Granger's. "Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Draco shook his head and looked at her. "Yeah I was." He lied smoothly.

"What if we get a Gryffindor!" Astoria fussed. "What if you get the Mudblood-"

"We're past the war Astoria." Draco said coldly. "Do not, I repeat, _do not_ use that filthy word in front of me!" He seethed in Hermione's defense. "Granger is hundred times better than you if the truth has to be told!"

Astoria looked aghast and frowned, trying to push back the tears in her eyes as she looked sadly at her meal. Draco rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's usual behavior and continued to munch on his Shepard pie.

"Mate, I can understand." Blaise Zabini whispered. "I fancy a Gryffindor as well."

Draco rose his eyes in surprise at his friend and said "When did I say that I-"

"It's written in your eyes." Blaise smiled at him. "We've been friends since we wore our first nappies. And I can understand because I fell for the enemy myself."

Draco looked at his friend and smiled slightly. "Weaslette, isn't it?"

Blaise chuckled as dimples appeared on his cheeks. "Yeah. But then-"

"She's with Scarhead." Draco finished.

"Yeah." Blaise nodded. "Would you be happy if she happens to be my betrothed?"

The blonde smiled and gave his shoulder a pat. "I would be." He said honestly. "If she makes you happy, it's great."

Blaise nodded. "I would be happy for you too you know." He said, knowing that Draco understood his words.

* * *

"'Mione, why is Blaise Zabini eying at me?" Ginny asked her friend when she found the Slytherin's eyes on her.

"Maybe he likes you." Hermione said with a smile and resumed eating her chocolate sundae.

"Please. The last thing I want is _my_ sister to be with a snake." Ron scoffed as he shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Ginny glared at him, while Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"You said the same when _I_ was dating her." Harry said casually.

"But you are my best mate. I didn't mind." Ron shrugged. "If she-"

"I think you should know this Ron, but I fancy Blaise." She then looked at a wide eyes Harry. "I'm sorry Harry, but i only see you as an amazing friend." Harry smiled at that and nodded as Ginny looked back at Ron and continued. "Blaise was a lot of help last year. Apparently, he happens to be the only Slytherin other than Malfoy whom I find decent." Ginny said seriously.

"You find _Malfoy_ decent?" Ron laughed. "Tell me my ears are deceiving me."

"Malfoy is better than the got he used to be." Hermione agreed with her. "He's still annoying though. You have no idea what happened in the Heads compartment-"

"He didn't touch you, did he?" Ron asked dangerously.

"No he didn't." Hermione said. "We just talked! You don't need to overreact." She got up. "That's why things between us are too difficult sometimes." Looking at Harry, she continued "I'm going to get my Head duties done. Will see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." Harry and Ginny said in union as the brunette strode away. They then glared at Ron who shoved a huge piece of chocolate brownie into his mouth.

"Waf?" He asked. "I waf jush bein a proteftif boyfeind."

"I know you were." His sister said. "But at least have the decency to talk after you are done eating."

* * *

Hermione ushered the prefects to take care of their fellow housemates when she heard-

"Granger!" Hermione turned around to see Malfoy calling out for her. "The Headmistress is calling for you."

The brunette looked away and resumed her ushering. "And _why_ should I listen to you?"

"Maybe because I'm trying to make a civil conversation." Draco said. "But seriously Granger, McGonagall wants us now!"

Hermione groaned in frustration as she started walking towards the Headmistress' office and Draco followed her. "Is it that _bloody_ time of your month?" He asked.

Hermione shot him a glare. "Why does it matter to you?" She growled.

Draco merely shrugged and smirked. "So it is." He said as a matter of factly. "And yes, it matters to me because I have to share my space with you for the next nine months."

Hermione rolled her eyes when the Heads found the old Headmistress standing in front of them with a smile on her face.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, my congratulations on making it as Head Girl and Boy for this session." McGonagall said in a welcoming tone. "Now, I will show you the Head dormitory where you two will be living till the next June. And I expect some maturity from you two, knowing that the war is over and it is now time to make peace and be friends. If not friendship, some civility would work. Now follow my lead."

Draco and Hermione nodded and followed the Headmistress in a comfortable silence. Neither of them talked until they reached the seventh floor corridor, by passing the Gryffindor common room and found a huge portrait of Adam and Eve smiling dearly at them as Adam continued to enjoy Eve's hand in his hair.

McGonagall cleared her throat and smiled at the couple in the portrait. "Adam and Eve, I hope we didn't bother you."

"Oh no you didn't Minerva." Eve said sincerely as she continued to pet Adam's head which rested on her lap. "We were actually waiting for them." She continued, smiling at Draco and Hermione.

"Oh." Minerva said and introduced the Heads to the portrait. "They are Draco and Hermione they are the Heads for this year."

"Nice to meet you two." Adam smiled. "I can't believe that a Gryffindor and Slytherin have to stay in one room. This is going to be entertaining."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Draco stifled a laugh when Adam continued "Have you decided for a password?"

In reality, they didn't. But both certainly had something in their mind-

"Rose." Hermione and Draco said in union and looked at each other. McGonagall exchanged a surprised look with the couple in the portrait as they cleared their throats, breaking the Heads' eye contact.

"Access granted." Adam and Eve said in sync as the door opened. "Hope you have an eventful year.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled, before entering her new common room and Draco followed. The door shut behind them as the two admired the setting of their liking.

The common room was exactly like the one in the Gryffindor tower; warm and welcoming. Sans the small kitchenette and a single bathroom to share. Hermione felt home, while for Draco, it was something he always wanted to have. Living in the cold dungeons for seven years made him want to experience the warmth and comfort he always wished to love in. And living with the girl he fancied was just a bonus.

"Why did you choose Rose?" Hermione's soft voice broke him from his reverie. Her beautiful chocolate eyes looked questioningly at him.

"I-um," Draco stammered. "My mother loves roses." He managed to say, or rather lie. "They remind me of her. What about you? Why did-?"

"Roses are my favorite." Hermione said. "Especially the pink ones." She smiled and then frowned. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Dunno." Draco shrugged and walked towards the small staircase which led to their rooms. His happened to be on the left, while Hermione's on the right. "I'm going to bed Granger. Will see you tomorrow. Good night."

Before Hermione could respond, Draco locked his door to admire his room. It was a typical Slytherin room with a king sized four poster bed at the centre, green blankets resting on them. The walls were in the shade of dark green and red, which Draco knew was to promote 'house unity'. The color red made him think about roses and roses about Hermione. He smiled at her small revelation about roses being her favorite flowers. Little did she know that he had known of that fact for the last three years which made him choose the words of privacy for themselves.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the comforting sunlight through the netted curtains of her room. Her eyes slowly opened to find herself in a completely different place. Where was she? Still in shock, Hermione got up to sit on the bed and realized that the luxurious room she was in was her Head Girl dormitory. She chuckled and let herself fall back onto the soft comforting mattress, pulling the scarlet blanket to her chest.

**_Beep Beep!_**

Hermione groaned as her eyes fell on her digital alarm clock. To her horror, it read 7:00. In the next half an hour, it would be time for her-

"Shite! I'll miss Transfiguration!" She swore, jumping out of her bed and running into the bathroom. What Hermione looked like was a superhero, working at a high speed. She brushed her teeth, took a quick shower, donned her underwear, and put on her uniform. Finally, she put on her Gryffindor robes and pinned her Head Girl badge neatly over it. Sighing in satisfaction, Hermione walked into the kitchenette to find a plate of pancakes, with maple syrup dripping from its top and a glass of fresh pumpkin juice. Next to it, was kept a small parchment, which Hermione assumed was a note.

_Granger_

_Seeing you were late for breakfast, I thought of making you some. Well, hope it helps. See you in classes._

_Malfoy_

_P.S: I'm sure you never had a comfortable sleep before last night._

_P.P.S: The pancakes aren't poisoned._

Hermione smiled slightly and sat down to take a munch of her pancakes. Surprisingly, the ferret knew how to cook. It was something other than Quidditch and Potions that he was good at and better than her.

"I did _not_ just admit that!" Hermione said through gritted teeth, as she sipped the pumpkin juice. Why was the big head , pureblood prat being nice to her? Why was he behaving as if nothing happened that- fateful night at his manor? Why?

The next thing Hermione heard, was a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" It was Harry. "Are you still in existence or did the ferret bury you alive?"

Hermione laughed to herself as she cleared the kitchen table and commanded the portrait to let Harry in.

"Here, Malfoy's making _me_ breakfast and you say that he murdered me last night." Hermione chuckled as Harry walked over to her.

"_Draco Malfoy_ made you breakfast?" He asked in astonishment.

"Moreover, he made me pancakes." Hermione said with an eye roll. "How does he know of my favorites? First, the password and now this!"

"He's a creepy person being creepy." Harry shrugged and gave out a small laugh. "By the way, did you get the letter?"

Hermione's lips tugged down at the mention of the Ministry letter. She didn't want to get into this law and marry someone she didn't love. Unless it was Ron, or even Harry.

"No." She said meekly, shaking her head. "Did you?"

"Surprisingly no." Harry said with a smile. "But the other Gryffindors did. Ginny got Zabini." He added softly.

"Oh Harry." Hermione awed and pulled her friend for a hug. "You're still not over her, are you?"

"No, it's - I'm over her." Harry said, when Hermione gave him 'the look'. "Honestly!"

"I'll take your word for it." Hermione said with a wink.

"Okay, Dean got Hannah Abbot. Neville got Luna Lovegood. And Ron got-" Harry paused and frowned, knowing Hermione noticed his change of expressions.

"It's not me, is it?" Hermione asked softly, with a small frown.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it isn't you." Harry said sadly, and pulled her into another hug. "It's Astoria Greengrass."

Hermione's eyes widened at the news, when the two heard hard pecks on the common room window. The brunette's heart clenched in fear, as Harry gave her an assuring kiss on the cheek and went over to retrieve the letters. He gave out a huge sigh as the owls flew away and handed one of the letters to Hermione.

"Together?" He asked and Hermione nodded. The two slowly opened the ministry seals and read the decisions taken by the minister. Harry sighed in relief and said "Susan Bones." He smiled and then looked at his brunette friend, who was now silently weeping. She wiped the tears and sobbed hard.

"'Mione." Harry said, as she fell into his arms. He cooed and shushed, but she wouldn't stop. "Hermione, who is it?"

She mumbled, yet Harry heard the name of her betrothed.

"_Draco Abraxas Malfoy._"

* * *

**A/N: I was obvious, wasn't I? ;) ;)**

**The next chapter starts in Draco"s POV. Which will be uploaded in another ten days or so.**

**P.S: Did I forget to mention my lovely followers?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am such an impatient freak :P**

**I had initially thought of uploading this chapter on October 1st but, I wanted to do nothing more and upload it after the amazing number of follows I got. Love you guys :***

* * *

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_I send you this letter regarding the Marriage Law issued, which has to be obeyed by wizards and witches of 17-37 years of age. We have found a perfect match for you from the records kept and are now going to give you some information about her._

_Name:__ Hermione Jean Granger_

_DOB:__ 19 September 1979_

_Zodiac:__ Virgo_

_Age:__ 18_

_Current Occupation:__ Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Head Girl._

_These are a few basic things about your partner and all you need to do is to know her more and bind yourselves in a wedlock before December 25th 1998. I wish you all the best for your future._

_Kingsley Shacklebot _

_Minister of Magic_

_P.S: Your parents have been informed about your alliance and I have allowed them an access to Hogwarts, in case they want to have engage themselves in a conversation with you or Miss Granger._

Draco sighed as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Hermione's name was the last one he expected to be in the letter. He wasn't complaining though; she happened to be his dream girl after the Yule Ball. The thing he was worried about was Hermione's reaction.

"Congrats mate!" Draco heard Blaise say as he gave his shoulder a pat. "You got the girl you wanted."

Draco chuckled and looked at his friend. "It's funny to say that I made my fiancée breakfast this morning." He said.

"Oh! Being a gentleman already?" The Italian teased with a nudge on Draco's arm, who merely rolled his eyes and had a look at Blaise's letter.

"Congratulations in order." Draco said sincerely. "You got Weaslette."

"It's Ginny." Blaise corrected him, looking at the Gryffindor table. Draco found him smiling and averted his eyes to his direction, only to find Ginny Weasley smiling back at him.

"I think she read the letter too." Blaise said, flashing a grin. He then mouthed something to his betrothed.

'Okay.' She mouthed back, getting on her feet, and motioning at her watch. 'Late for class.'

Blaise nodded, before she left. Draco looked from Ginny to his friend in confusion.

"I asked her to meet me in the library." Blaise answered to Draco's look. "I think she fancies me too."

"I wish I were in the same boat as yours." The blonde said, when a beautiful, tawny owl, came fluttering to his shoulder and dropped a piece of parchment on his lap.

"You're getting lucky mate." Blaise joked. "Another letter."

Draco merely rolled his eyes to open the parchment. His eyes met the familiar cursive handwriting of his fiancée.

_Meet me in the common room, now.- HG_

His brows furrowed in question as the owl hooted on his shoulder. Draco smiled, to reach up its feathers and stroke it gently.

"Tell Hermione I'll be there after Transfiguration." He said, when the owl flew away.

"Hermione? When did that happen?" Blaise asked with a small laugh.

Draco smirked and opened his mouth to reply, when-

"Draco!_ How_ could this happen?! I can't even live a moment with that blood traitor!"

The Slytherin merely rolled his eyes and prepared himself for an avalanche; The wrath of Astoria Greengrass was as bad as that.

* * *

"'Mione."

Hermione heard Harry's soothing voice as she realized that she was wrapped up in his embrace. She slowly looked at him and saw him smile lovingly, as he gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Harry, did I-"

"Yes, you passed out." Her friend said in all seriousness. "You wrote a note to Malfoy and fainted before you could say anything."

Hermione's eyes widened as she sat up properly on the couch and looked away from Harry's loving green eyes, which were reaching out for hers in concern. He didn't have to know why she fainted. At least, not for now.

"Are you okay?" Harry further asked her in worry.

"I'm fine Harry." The brunette managed to smile. "It's just that, I've not been feeling well lately. Especially after my parents-" she sighed.

"Are you sure?" Harry's voice was full of anxiousness. Hermione gulped and nodded with a small smile. Of course she wasn't well. There was a huge history behind it. No one had ever known, except for Hermione and her parents themselves. As much as Hermione wanted to tell her friends about the dilemma she was facing, she _couldn't_.

Suddenly, the two heard the door open to reveal a certain blonde who looked sheepishly from Hermione to Harry.

"Figures." Was all Malfoy said and glared at Harry. "What are you doing with Gran- my fiancée?" He asked.

Harry sighed and got up, leaving Hermione to see the two young men converse. "Your fiancée is it?" Harry mocked. "I was taking care of her." He added and looked at Hermione. "See you later." He smiled before disappearing from the portrait hole.

There was a moment of silence, when Draco turned to see a frowning Hermione, staring gravely at the floor. Without a word, he walked over and sat next to her, keeping a good distance of two feet. They stayed mute for what seemed like ages, when Draco cleared his throat to speak.

"I guess you got the letter."

Hermione stayed quite, not uttering a word, which gave Draco a signal to continue.

"Listen, Granger, if only we could-"

"You are happy about this aren't you?"

Draco tried to look into her warm, chocolaty eyes, but she kept them away from his.

"Granger, what do you mean-?"

"You perfectly know what I mean."

Draco stared blankly at her.

"You want to torture me for the rest of my life." She continued. "You want me to be your slave, do all your dirty little work-"

"Granger, please-"

"You almost_ raped_ me that night Malfoy! Do you even-" she stopped to take a huge breath, but could only afford a sob. "You are going to mock me for the rest of my life."

Draco's heart fell at the sight of her crying, when he only kneeled down in front of her, before cupping her soft cheeks into his palms. Hermione was shocked at his approach and finally met his grey orbs, shining in the shade of sadness.

"I know that I _almost_- raped you." He said softly. "But then, I wasn't my father. I just couldn't see you-" he closed his eyes with a pause. "I wouldn't have raped you anyway, even though you were meant to be punished." He continued. "I wouldn't have stooped that low."

Hermione kept looking at him in surprise as he grazed his thumb over her tears. "Hermione, I would never ever mock such a brilliant witch. I used to when I was a kid. But now, I respect you with all my heart. I understand what happened to you after my aunt tortured you. It was a huge nightmare for me as well. And now, when I was trying to look out for you, all you did was to push me away."

"So, all I want you to do is to give me a chance to prove myself to you. As a friend and even as a husband. Please Hermione. I want you to know the real me."

The brunette could sense the innocence of a child and maturity of a young man in his words. His face was truthful, while his eyes, they said that he meant each and every word he said, and those were the words which came from the bottom of his heart. The moment Hermione opened her mouth to speak, there was a knock on the door.

"Shall I get it?" Draco asked, when Hermione shook her head and Draco left her cheeks. The cold air hit her skin which was aching for Draco's warmth to be there again.

Getting onto her feet, Hermione dragged herself to the portrait hole and pulled it open. What took her breath away was a man, who looked in his mid-forties, standing in front of her with a miniature of Hermione herself, sleeping in his arms. The girl could only clasp her mouth in surprise as the man's brown eyes invited those salty droplets into them.

"Daddy?" Hermione managed when he chuckled at her and gave her a small smile.

"Forgive me Minnie?" Her father asked, giving her a small smile when Hermione now gave out tears of joy as she nodded furiously. Before warning him, she ran into his free arm, which enveloped her into a loving embrace.

Draco stood there, watching as the father-daughter bonded with each other. He smiled as Mr. Granger cooed at his daughter, placing a kiss on her head. As much as he hated to see Hermione cry, he was happy that the tears rolling off her eyes were of excitement and joy.

"I missed you so much baby girl." Hermione's father muttered into her hair. "Heath missed you really much."

"But she's only seen me for a week dad." Hermione said with a small smile as she caressed her sister's brunette locks with her hand.

"I keep talking about you to her." Her father replied. "Both me and your mum." He added sadly.

Hermione frowned slightly, and let her father into the common room, where they found Draco smiling at them.

"And may I know who you are young man?" The man asked when Draco courteously extended his hand.

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde introduced himself. "Head Boy and also Hermione's fiancé."

The man gave him a cold look, when Hermione offered to hold her sleeping sister. The baby moaned a bit and then went back to sleep as her father shook Draco's hand. Hermione looked at both men, rocking the baby in her arms, waiting for something to happen.

"John Granger." Hermione's father introduced himself, withdrawing his hand from Draco's. "Pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure as well." Draco said as the room fell into an awkward silence. It was only when a baby's cry diffused the tension.

"I'll take her upstairs." Hermione said, looking at the two men. "Dad, did you bring her baby bag?" She asked her father.

"I forgot." John gave a small smile.

"You can always conjure something." Draco suggested when Hermione only nodded at him and left for her room, leaving the two men to bond.

"Aren't you the boy who tortured and taunted my Minnie for almost eight years?" Mr. Granger asked the blonde standing in front of him.

Draco gulped at the words of his fiancée's protective father, and answered in a meek, trembling voice.

"Yes sir." He said. "I am the very same person."

John mumbled something under his breath, sitting on the couch. "Ministry can be crazy." He said. "Why did they have to pair my baby with the guy who ruined her life?"

"Sir," Draco spoke again. "I may have been ruthless and pathetic to your daughter. But now, you need to understand that I-" he stopped, finding John's eyes curiously looking at him. "I really fancy Hermione." Draco finished. "I've been fancying her ever since our second year. All the torture I gave her was to keep up my appearance, which I no more can't and will not." He sighed. "I can promise you to keep your daughter happy for the rest of her lives. I may have my inheritance, but I'll work for her and for myself and also for our children if we plan to have some. I just need to chance to prove myself, to Hermione. For whatever I've done to her."

John was lost into a deep thought when he considered the boy's words. It seemed as if this 'ferret', as his Minnie called him, was being honest and sincere with his talk. So all he said was-

"Okay."

Draco looked up, trying his best to hide his smile. "Sir?"

Mr. Granger merely smiled at him and said "Call me John."

* * *

"There you go baby." Hermione smiled at her sister, as she changed her nappy. "All done."

Heather gurgled in response as Hermione took her in her arms and cooed at her. Chocolate met chocolate, hen the baby gave out a shriek of excitement.

"Yes Heathy-bethy, I am your sister." Hermione further cooed, placing a kiss on her nose. Heather gave her a small smile as he hands darted to caress her sister's cheeks, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione called out, laying Heather on the bed, when Malfoy entered with a goofy smile on his face. Hermione frowned slightly, but let Draco walk in further to stand next to the bed.

"Your dad went to meet McGonagall." Draco said. "Can we talk?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister. "Don't you have a class right now?"

"We both have Charms actually." Draco replied. "You can go though-"

"And let you bond with my sister?" Hermione asked gravely.

Malfoy merely shrugged and nodded. "We don't have any option now, do we?" He said monotonously. "You already missed one class."

_He is right_. Hermione thought._ I need to learn to trust him_. Giving Heather a small kiss on the cheek, she said "Minnie will be back baby. Till then, Mal- Draco will take take of you. Okay?"

Heather looks from Hermione to Draco, who awed at the baby, as she kicked her arms and legs in agreement.

"Bye-Bye." Hermione waved and got up, grabbing her bag from her nightstand. Before leaving, she turned to her fiancé and said "If you try to do anything to her-"

"I won't." Draco said, holding up his hands in surrender. "And I know what would you do if anything happens. I've already heard it from Potter and Weasley."

Hermione nodded in satisfaction, entrusting her baby sister to her enemy. Or _was_ he now? Had he the one she was always meant to be with? Maybe her fate was written ... And it said that she would end up with the one she hated.

* * *

Draco never thought that he was capable of handling a three month old baby. To prove Hermione that he was capable of doing anything, he offered to take care of her sister, who was now drooling for the past half an hour as he tickled her tummy.

"How much do you drool?" Draco asked as the baby giggled. "Your sister will kill me if she finds you in this state. Apparently, you are supposed to be napping now."

Heather cooed as Draco wiped her mouth with a small towel. They sat on the couch for the past two hours as Heather enjoyed the blonde's company.

"You're such a beautiful little girl." Draco smiled, holding her gently in his arms. "Just like your sister."

Heather curiously looked into his silver orbs in fascination as she tried to reach for it, and ended up poking Draco's eyes. The Slytherin moaned in pain, but laughed when there was a knock on the portrait hole.

Draco stood up, as Heather kept babbling and he commanded Adam to open the door, to find the elegant Narcissa Malfoy. She gave her son a questioning look as the baby kept caressing her son's cheek, feeling his smoothly shaved jaw on her soft skin.

"Draco, is that a baby _you_ are holding?" Narcissa asked in astonishment as she let herself in and the door closed. "Don't you have classes today?"

"Yes, and yes." Draco answered, giving his mother a peck on the cheek. "But then, being the Head Boy has its perks." He added with a smirk.

"You are violating your position." His mother scolded him, when her eyes fell on the baby again. "Who is she by the way?" Narcissa asked, smiling at the mini-brunette as she looked at her.

"She's Hermione's sister." Draco answered. "Heather."

Narcissa smiled as Heather went back to caressing Draco's face. "She's a beautiful baby, just like her sister." She said and looked at her son. "How come Miss Granger trusted you so easily?"

"She didn't at first. But maybe she did after our brief talk." Draco answered, as Heather began to doze off. Patting her small back gently, he made the baby's small head, rest on his shoulder. "Am I doing it right mother?"

Narcissa gave a small laugh and said "Hermione is lucky to have you. You'll make an amazing father."

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said, when he saw his mother taking out something small from her robe pocket. At the sight of the small velvet box, he understood the purpose of his mother's visit.

"This is the Black family ring." Narcissa explained. "It's been passed on for generations. And the history says that if this ring falls into a muggle born's finger, the person would die of sudden death." Draco's eyes widened. "But then, the day you were born, I made sure that this ring was free of all the curses, so that if you found an eligible muggle-born wife, you would present it to her."

Draco sighed in relief, as Narcissa kept the ring in front of him, and got up. "I shall get going." She said. "I have to go to Azkaban to meet your father."

Draco nodded and looked away from his mother. He had never forgiven his father after what happened during the war and what happened to his Hermione. If not him, Draco had expected his father to stop Bellatrix from killing the brilliant witch in front of his very own eyes. Bit thy never happened.

He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder as she asked "When will you forgive him?"

"Only when he makes himself worthy of forgiveness." Draco said coldly, as his mother understood his words. Bending down slightly, she gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Take care Draco." She said, as her son flashed her a small smile and then, she left.

* * *

Hermione was walking back to her common room, when she realized that Draco had been missing from all the classes. Surely something was wrong; either with him, or her sister.

Heather was with him! How could she forget? Increasing her strides, Hermione dashed to her common room, her heart thumping in fear? Had Malfoy harmed her, or worse killed her for being an annoying three month old baby? As much as Hermione didn't know him, she was aware that Draco was one of the most impatient gits on this planet.

Hermione found herself in front of Adam and Eve's portrait and breathed out "Rose."

The couple smiled and the door opened for her to enter. The Head Girl had been expecting the worse, but what her eyes was worth a huge surprise.

There slept Draco, on the couch, on his back, her sleeping sister's front, resting on his chest. One of his arms was protectively wrapped around Heather's small form, while the other pillowed his head.

Hermione smiled at the sight as she kept her bag on the floor and soundlessly walked over to the couch, and knelt down to observe the sleeping wizard. As annoying as he was, Draco was an angel as he slept. This blonde bangs fell on his face and his mouth slightly fell open. She had been hating this God for the last eight years, but all Hermione knew was it would be an amazing sight to wake up next to this man every morning.

_I just didn't think of that. We aren't even married_. Hermione thought to herself, as Heather slightly gave out a whimper and Draco's eyes fell open in fear.

"It's okay." Hermione said softly, when his eyes found her smiling. "I'm here now."

Draco smiled back at her, as she took Heather from his arms and rocked her slowly. He was about to ask her about the professors asking for him, when she said "Don't worry. I made it up for you."

"Thanks." He said when Hermione blushed, and took Heather to her bedroom. Draco sat up and yawned as his hand reached into his pocket to play with the velvet box resting in it. In no time, he heard her footsteps and turned towards the staircase.

Hermione stood in her uniform, minus her robes, shoes and socks, her hands crossed over her chest. Draco was tempted to pull on the loose curl from her ponytail, but Hermione's intense gaze stopped him from doing so.

"I wasn't finished then." She said softly, referring to their conversation, earlier that morning. "I wanted you to know my answer."

Draco nodded. "Do continue."

Her beautiful gaze met his as she spoke again. "Malfoy- Draco, we know that there is no way out from this law. And I think it's for our best to-" she paused, "be friends." She said as Draco gave her a smile. "I'm ready to give you another chance, only if you-"

"Of course I want to." Draco cut her off and walked over to her. "We can take one step at a time."

Hermione nodded when Draco brought out a velvet box from his pocket and kneeled down on one knee. His moves brought Hermione to gape at him, only when he opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring, studded with tear-drop shaped emerald at it's centre and small diamonds around it.

"I know you had never expected me to stand in front of you like this but," he started. "I want to propose you like you see in those mivie-"

"Movies." Hermione corrected him. How come he knew that she was a huge romantic?

"Okay, muvies." He said as she chuckled at his pronunciation. "So, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"I have no other option now, do I?" She joked as Draco slipped the ring into her finger on the left hand and caught hold of it.

"You may have no other option but only to see me by your side." He said leaning closer. "All the time." He finished softly, as his lips met hers for a soft kiss.

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill ;) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thirty follows in a month? Now that's an achievement when compared to my other stories ^^**

**Love you all! :****

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but wake up with a huge smile the next day. A lot had happened in the past twenty four hours, which included an amazing kiss with the ferret. Last morning, Hermione couldn't fathom that Draco was her fiancé, but now, after his hearty words of apologies, him babysitting her sister and the small proposal, she had started to learn that people can change within a course of time. And Draco Malfoy was one of them.

It was when Hermione heard a small 'meow' from her left. She leaned over to the source to find a toffee colored kitten scratching it small paws on the basket. Hermione awed and lifted the basket to rest it on the bed, before bringing the little baby cat into her arms.

"And who do you happen to be sweetie?" She cooed as the kitten looked curiously at her with its marble eyes. It mewed and cuddled closer to Hermione's warmth.

"So you like to cuddle huh?" The brunette giggled as the kitten rubbed its head against her arm. Hermione placed a kiss on its head and managed to get off her warm, inviting bed. "Let me get you something to drink." She said, as the kitten mewed in agreement.

Expecting Draco to be there in the common room, Hermione descended the stairs with a smile, but only to find herself alone. Frowning slightly, she walked over to the kitchenette and laid the kitten on the platform. Grabbing a small bowl, she poured some milk into it, when there was a knock on the portrait hole.

"Hermione, let me in!" It was Ginny this time. Hermione smiled, and waved her hand, and the door opened in sync. Ginny walked in, all dressed in her uniform for the day and walked over to her friend.

"Aww ... It's so cute!" The ginger exclaimed, spotting the kitten who sipped its milk. Ginny petted its head lovingly as it prodded itself into her palm. "From where did you get him?"

"To be honest, I found him in a basket, next to my bed." Hermione answered.

"Maybe someone gifted it to you." Ginny said, standing next to Hermione.

"No one other than Draco and I know the password." Hermione shrugged and spotted a plate containing a huge blueberry muffin and coffee, which was kept under a heating charm, on the kitchen table.

"Maybe your Draco left this little cutie for you." Ginny smiled. "And the breakfast as well." She added. "He's trying to impress you already!"

"I think he already has." Hermione mumbled when she found a parchment or rather a letter, kept next to her breakfast. Before she could read it, Ginny snatched it away from her grip.

"Ginny!" Hermione moaned as she chased Ginny across the room. "Give it back!"

"Let's see what has the ferret written for you." Ginny mused as Hermione, all defeated, buried her face in her hand.

"Hmm... Lets see, here it goes." Ginny cleared her throat. "Dearest Hermione, I think I should make you breakfast everyday. Hope you liked it. And other than that, hope you found your early birthday present-" Ginny paused and smirked at the brunette who returned a glare. "Your father said that your pathetic excuse of a cat, Crookshanks died after your fifth year. So I thought of getting my lovely fiancée a lovely kitten. (Don't ask me how I got it within one night but I have my sources.) And just to mention, that lovely fur-ball is a 'she'. Anyway, hope you felt something last night, because I certainly did. See you in classes- Draco." Ginny finished and found her friend turning tomatoes at what she assumed, Draco's last words in that small letter.

"That's so sweet of him." Hermione said, turning away from her friend, petting the kitten.

"Falling for him already?" Ginny asked her with a snigger.

"Ginny, he is my fiancé." Hermione said irritatedly. "It's not a crime liking him."

The ginger squealed and jumped like a little kid who got his candy. "So you like-"

Hermione gave her a death glare and turned back to the kitten, placing a kiss on its head. "I think I'll call you Isis." She cooed. What caught her attention was-

"What have you planned to say to Ron? He's not done with the law you know. And neither with you."

Hermione's frown suggested that she had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Draco was taking the last bite of his toast as Blaise sat next to him, blabbering about his meeting last night with-

"Ginevra." The Italian sighed. "_Che bel nome_-"

"Mate, I don't speak Italiano." Draco rolled his eyes at him. "And you sound like a sodding school girl-"

"Hey! You can't blame me if she is beautiful." Blaise retorted when his fiancée entered the Great Hall with Hermione. "And there comes your bella signora." He added when Draco found Hermione smiling at him and mouthing 'Thank you'. Slytherin returned a huge smile and a nod, as she sat next to Harry on the Gryffindor table.

"What was _that_ all about?" A new voice, that of Astoria Greengrass' spoke from Draco's right. Her face bore an annoyed look and her nose crinkled in disgust.

The Slytherin gave her an eye roll. "Well, she's my fiancée. So I can smile at her anytime I want." He said monotonously.

"But I am your girlfriend!" The girl screamed, catching everyone's eyes in them. Draco could feel Hermione's intense gaze on him and soon felt his ears growing hotter.

"For the last time Greengrass," Draco said, getting up on his feet and grabbing his satchel. "Hermione is my bride to be. And if you have any problem with that, go fuck yourself."

With that, he strode off the Great Hall, leaving everyone to stare at him as he left. Draco could already imagine the smile on his fiancée's face after the incident she had witnessed.

* * *

"It seems like Malfoy actually likes you." Harry said, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah," Ginny added and looked at her ex. "You know, he's been making her breakfast for the last two days and today, he gifted her a kitten-"

"Ginny!" Hermione shot her friend a glare and then looked at the wizard sitting next to her. "He actually did all that." She added as Harry's eyes grew in surprise and a smile played on his lips.

"You're not telling us something." He said mischievously as the brunette turned beet red. Ginny gave out a series of fake coughs.

"Harry, you're such a girl sometimes." Hermione chuckled, and so did Ginny, while their friend frowned.

"That's an insult to the 'Chosen One'!" He whined when he found Susan Bones walking over to the Gryffindor table, flashing Harry a huge smile.

"Hey there." Harry greeted, making place for his fiancée to sit. Hermione caught Ginny's eyes as the Hufflepuff pecked Harry's cheek.

"Hi." Susan said cheerfully and looked at the ginger and the brunette. "Hey girls."

"Hi Susan." Ginny said sweetly. "Getting along with our Harry already?"

The girl gave out a small laugh and nodded. "Who wouldn't?" She said. "What about you and Hermione? I heard you both got Slytherins."

"Well, Blaise is really sweet." Ginny said shyly. "He's not like other Slytherins."

And the two girls kept talking, when Harry caught Hermione smiling sadly as she read the Daily Prophet. He kept his hand on her thigh, bringing her attention to him.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" He asked softly, when Hermione gave a small smile and nodded. "And you're feeling awful about betraying Ron." He further stated when Hermione nodded again.

"How is he doing?" The brunette asked her friend in concern as Harry's face fell.

"He's messed up." Harry said. "He can't get over you. I somehow persuaded him to talk to Astoria but then he only returned with a stream of curses."

"I need to talk to him." Hermione said and then swung her legs to get up. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Talk to him after the classes." Harry said and then he too got up and gave a kiss on Susan's cheek. "We'll get going for Charms." He said and then looked at the youngest Weasley. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll come later. With Blaise." She said and waved Harry and Hermione off the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco had enough of Astoria's letters and various ways of seduction after the letter they all received the previous day. Early in the morning, when he walked into the Great Hall, leaving Hermione some breakfast, all he found was a certain Greengrass waiting for him by their usual seat on the Slytherin table, wearing uniform which clung perfectly on her skimpy frame. Draco could never understand how this girl happened to be a Greengrass by birth because her elder sister Daphne, who died in the hands of war, was nothing like the younger one. Being true to his darling fiancée, Draco ignored her motives and kept fantasizing about his coming years with Hermione.

And now he sat in their Charms class, as the others around him gave him looks of hatred and sneers of disgust. Ignoring all of them, the Head Boy quietly took out a parchment and a quill, when he felt someone occupying the empty seat next to him. His eyes averted to meet a lovely pair of those like melted chocolate.

"Hey." Hermione said, surprising him with a peck on the cheek.

"Hi." He responded meekly with a smile. "What was that for by the way?"

The brunette flushed into beautiful shades of pink. "I thought we were friends? I mean, I always give Harry or Ron a peck like that." She stuttered.

"It's okay." Draco smiled at her. "I don't mind."

Hermione blushed and looked away from him and found Ginny walking in, hand in hand with Blaise. Flashing a smile at her and Draco, they sat down behind them. Who had known that a Weasley would fall for a Slytherin?

"Did you like it?" Draco's voice brought Hermione back from her thoughts. "The gift?"

"She is lovely." Hermione whispered back. "I've named her Isis. And you didn't need to do that."

"I have the rights to give my fiancée her birthday gift." He whispered back, taking her hand into his. Hermione's heart fluttered at his warm touch. Almost two days ago, she hated him. And now, what had happened to those grave feelings of hatred?

_Maybe he's becoming the man you wish to spend your life with_, her inner voice said when the tiny professor entered the classroom.

"Good Morning seventh years!" Professor Flitwick said cheerfully, flashing the class a huge hundred watt smile. "It's nice to see all of you at peace." He added, looking at Draco and Hermione, who smiled back at him. "And seeing that you will be giving your NEWT's this year, we won't waste any time and start our lesson for today." He flicked his wand, making the chalk write itself write on the blackboard. Really soon, the entire room was filled with gasps and murmurs when Professor Flitwick hushed them up.

"Now, now students. This charm is a part of your studies now, seeing the Marriage Law has been issued." He drawled. "The contraception charm is used for-"

"Isn't it obvious what its used for?" Hermione hissed to herself as her professor proceeded with his explanation. "And I'm sure he's unaware that everyone, fourth years and above know how to-"

"Are you saying that you lost your virginity in their fourth year?" Draco asked into her ear as her eyes shot wider and looked at him. "I mean, you-"

"You don't know anything about it!" Hermione growled angrily. "And its a fact that teens are in rush to lose their virtue to any random person when they are not old enough to understand." She sighed. "There is something called 'love'."

'_Love_'. Obviously Hermione had thought of ending up with the man of her dreams. Draco thought. He had traced a bit of disappointment when she said the word. But why? Weasley loved her, didn't he? She was being loved by everyone. But then, he could understand her broken mind. She was waiting for the one who would accept her for who she really was. Maybe that's why he was falling deeper and deeper into her trance, because his thoughts on 'love' were very familiar to hers. Or was it he was falling in love with her with a snap of the fingers?

* * *

Ron was furious. Extremely boiling. All he wanted to do was to Avada Kingsley for taking away his Hermione form him. Issuing a Marriage Law was alright, but being forced to marry the person whom you hated was of limits. Ron would've married his lovely best friend if only she hadn't ended up with the ferret, and he, himself with the ferret's slag.

And now, he took rounds of the Quidditch pitch, missing his classes, just because he couldn't stand the sight of Malfoy sitting next to Hermione. As much as he wasted to talk to her, he didn't. It was his fiftieth round that day , when he found a familiar brunette, walking into the pitch, with a small kitten in her arms. Ron landed on his feet at the sight of her, when only she walked over to him.

"Ron," Hermione started, petting the kitten in her arms. "We need to talk."

The Weasley nodded. "From where did you get him?" He asked motioning at the kitten.

"It's a 'she'." The Head Girl replied with a smile. "It's my early birthday gift from Draco-"

Ron felt a pang of jealously in his broken heart that he couldn't resist but snap at her. "So it's _Draco_ now." He stated. "I thought that you've been hating him more ever since _that_ night?"

Hermione felt scandalize at her friend's cold words and said "Listen, don't judge him because you don't know-"

"We've know him for the last eight years." Ron seethed. "He's tortured you, called you a Mudblood and has almost _raped_ you. Doesn't it bother-?"

"Just because _you're_ not ready to adjust with Astoria, doesn't mean that _I_ won't try to adjust with Draco." Hermione said, a lone, salty drop fell of her eye. "I thought you would understand!"

"Hermione." Ron sighed, holding her by the shoulders. "The only girl I've always wanted was you."

"I'm not a prize Ronald!" Hermione screeched as the kitten mewed loudly at her owner's distress. "And forget that I was with you."

With that, Hermione stomped off the Quidditch field, leaving Ron to gape angrily at her.

* * *

Draco was walking back to the Heads dorm with a goofy smile on his face. He would see Hermione again, talk and bond with her more than what he had yesterday. He had never imagined that she would be an amazing company and a lovely young woman to play the role of his wife.

But was this law forcing her to marry her enemy? Draco knew that his fiancée was that type of a person who believed in love marriages. She had mentioned that her very own parents and that of Potter's were the ones who had ended up with the ones they loved. While on the other side, there was Lucius Malfoy, who got himself into an arranged marriage with his fifth cousin, Narcissa Black. When Draco compare himself to Hermione, he felt envious towards the brilliant witch as she was the product of love, while he of a loveless arrangement. But then, Draco had defied all the laws of what his ancestors had been following; he was falling for the impure; the Mudblood, who happened to be the girl of the purest form. Did he regret it? Maybe as an eleven year old, he would.

"Hello there lad!" Adam smiled at the blonde as he approached the portrait. "How was your day?"

"Good." Draco answered. "By any chance, is Hermione in there?"

The man in the portrait frowned and said "It seems that she has been crying, from what Eve has told me. She's devastated, to say."

Draco was certainly not happy with the news, when at an instant, he said the password and the door swung open. His heart felt heavy at the sight of his girl, sitting on the floor, all dressed in her uniform, leaning against the couch, crying softly. Not to be told twice, Draco was by her side, when she looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked anxiously, when only he found Hermione's head, buried into his shoulder. Draco had no idea how to handle this 'crying girl' situation, as he enveloped his future wife into an assuring hug and rocked her gently.

"Ron's not over with me." she cried. "He hates me-!"

"Is it because of the law?" Draco asked when he felt a nod against his shirt. "Who cares if he doesn't understand that you are marrying me?"e

"He does." Hermione further cried. "He thinks that you are- going to-"

"He's wrong." Draco cut her off and took her small face in his palms. Wiping the tears off her flushed face, he looked into Hermione's beautiful golden eyes. "I promise you, that I will never let anyone touch you. Do you know why? Because I've been fancying you ever since I saw your petrified body in the hospital wing." Her eyes grew bigger. "I know that I don't deserve you, or your love, but you deserve the best, after all the pain I have given you. And if Weasley doesn't understand that, it means that he was never meant to be with you. Hermione, I will be by your side if you ever need me. Be it kicking Weasel's arse. Understand?"

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. "Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?"

And there it was, finally, his trademark smirk. "What have _you_ done to Draco Malfoy?" He asked, as her lovely, freckled cheeks tinged pink. "Anyway, the Headmistress has asked us to take down the wedding dates from all the couples and give it to her by the end of next week." He continued. "So, I was just wondering-" he paused. "When would you like our wedding to happen?"

Never in almost nineteen years of her life, Hermione had expected Draco to ask her anything about _their_ wedding. "Um, what about this month itself?" she asked. "Like around the twentieth or something?"

"Someone sounds eager." Draco teased. "Is the twenty second okay? I mean, its three days after your birthday and we can celebrate both the occasions together."

Hermione chuckled and did something she had never expected her old self to do; give a small peck on Draco Malfoy's lips.

"Sounds nice." she said, as Draco claimed her lips with his, yet again, making her forget about that useless git called Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: There is a reason why I decided to get them married on 22nd September ;) ;) If you know what I mean :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 40-1 follows! Not bad! ^^ Welcome aboard readers! **

**Anyway, I now get time to post the next chapter and brood over fanfiction auto-deleting one of my stories. To all the fan-fic admins, as much as I love you guys, I want to ask why you had to delete the story even after I had posted it with an appropriate reading. It's not a complain, but a question :/**

**Also, this is the second and a longer version of this chapter which gives you some clues about some of the things ...**

**Anyway … here it goes :)**

* * *

Draco stood nervously in front of the full length mirror in his room, adjusting the black and green robes his mother bought for him. It was in almost sixty minutes when the girl almost ten feet away from his room would be bonded as his wife. To say Draco was nervous. Well who isn't when he is on the verge of getting married to the girl he once despised? He sighed as his heart embraced anxiousness, as well as a feeling of sheer excitement, when a series of knocks on his door brought his attention back to reality.

"Mate," it was Blaise; his best man. "Potter wants to talk to you."

"Let him in." Malfoy nodded when Potter appeared in his black robes, a lavender colored corsage pinned on its breast pocket. He smiled at the blonde and let himself in, when Blaise decided to leave the two alone for a man-to-man conversation.

"I see you're nervous." He stated monotonously.

"I'm getting married to the beaver. Of course I _am_ nervous for spending the rest of my life with an ugly woman." Draco joked, giving Harry a small smile as he chuckled.

"She looks heavenly." Harry said. "Maybe she was always underestimated by us men."

"True that." The blonde said when the room tuned into an awkward silence. Draco turned his back to Harry and looked into the mirror, when-

"Protect her Malfoy. Don't you ever hurt her. In _any_ manner."

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow in question and looked at the wizard as he continued to speak. "There are some things about her, which she usually keeps only to herself. But then, John thought that I had the right to know."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked carefully.

Harry merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hermione doesn't know that I know about her secret." He said. "And I don't intend to tell you about it because I know that she'll tell it to you herself. So, please Malfoy, all I want you to do is to protect her. Hermione means a lot for me that if she dies, I'll die without her. And trust me when I say that I'll haunt you throughout your life."

Draco chuckled, actually chuckled at Potter's words. _That man treasures Hermione even more than what I do_, Draco thought. Anyone could have the protective feeling towards their friend after spending eight long years of adventure and remorse. And Draco was glad that Hermione had a brotherly figure to look after her.

"Potter, Harry-" Draco started. "I may have been a git to you guys, Hermione in particular. But you see, war changed us all. And I would never even think of hurting her, be it mentally or physically. I wouldn't to any other women. And to be honest, I want to turn a new leaf, with her and also with you."

Harry smiled and brought out his hand, which Draco gladly took and shook it firmly. The last time, it was him to lend a hand of friendship to Harry and was rejected. But now, maybe the war had really changed both of them; their innocence and childishness was forgotten with time as they shook hands like men.

"Anytime mate." Harry smiled and gave a pat on his shoulder. "I better get going. Ron's not coming for the wedding and I need to check what he is up to."

"Neither is Astoria from what Blaise has told me." Draco said with a small frown.

"Let them sort out their priorities." Harry said with a chuckle. "As much as they deny it, those two are very much alike."

* * *

Ginny placed the last bobby pin on Hermione's hair which was twisted into a beautiful bun of curls. The brunette gave her friend a small smile as she motioned her to get up and swished her wand, bringing wedding dress into her arms.

"I still think that this is a dream." Hermione said with a chuckled as Ginny asked her to remove the night robes she was wearing. "Gin, pinch me."

The ginger chuckled as Hermione let her robe fall on the ground, revealing her slender body, bearing noting but a simple white bra-knickers set. "Malfoy would forget about getting a mistress home with a body like _that_ living with him." She said pointedly.

"Oh stop it you." The brunette flustered. "Now get me into these will you?" She asked, pointing at the dress.

"Maybe Ginny can't get you in it all by _herself_."

The two girls turned around at the voice familiar to the bride to be, to see a woman, aged no more than forty five, giving them a teary smile as the baby in her arms gave out a small groan. Hermione couldn't help but invite tears into her eyes as she gave out a small laugh at the woman standing in front of her.

"Mum?" Hermione managed to say, when Ginny willingly offered to hold Heather so that the mother-daughter duo could catch up almost after a year of separation.

"I'll wait in the common room." Ginny said with a smile, as she rocked baby Heather in her arms and left the room for the women to bond. At an instant Hermione ran into her mother's open arms when her teary face was smothered with her mummy's loving kisses. She was being crushed to death by her mother's embrace but couldn't complain after feeling her love and assurance all over again.

"I'm so sorry baby." Jean Granger cried into her daughter's neck. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much. My baby girl."

"I love you too mum." Hermione said when she felt a kiss on the side of her head. "And I should be the one to say sorry-"

"Minnie, whatever you did was to protect us." Jean said, looking into her daughter's chocolate orbs. "And I almost disowned you- I still can't believe that I did that! How could I?"

"Mum-"

"Hermione, I wasn't there when you needed me and you know after what happened five years ago-" Jean paused. "I didn't want you hurt baby. And I hurt you!"

"But you healed me mum." Hermione said, taking her mother's hands and squeezing them tightly. "You came for my wedding; to dress me up. You are there with me right now. That's all I ever wanted." She smiled. "Thank you so much for everything."

Jean smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank you for making me feel so special Minnie. I'm so proud of what you are now."

Hermione blushed, when she felt her mother's hands all over her face, her brows crinkled in dissatisfaction.

"Now your makeup is all smeared up." Jean said with a frown. "But don't worry, we will fix it up. I'm sure Draco doesn't want to see his bride showing up like an emo freak."

"How- did you see him?" Hermione asked curiously. The last she had seen Draco was almost two days ago, on his bachelor's night. And following the tradition, they had been forbidden to see each other, until the day of the wedding.

"Yes, in fact I talked to him." Her mother said, getting up an examining the wedding dress. "Are you sure that he was that very boy who used to mock you? I highly doubt it. "

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and obeyed we mother like a five yer old would do. All she knew was that everything she wanted was coming back to her.

* * *

The Great Hall had never looked lively as it looked now. The last time Draco saw such a gathering was after the war when people sat together to celebrate, as well as to mourn for the lost warriors. But today, it was to celebrate his bonding with Hermione in the hands of marriage.

He stood at the podium, where once Dumbledore stood, proud and old, with the Minister of Magic, ready to read the Holy Bible on Hermione's small muggle request, with his best man on tow.

"Mate, can you believe that I'm the first one to get married out of all the couples?" Draco nervously asked as he saw Jean enter the hall with Heather in her arms. Giving Draco a small smile, she sat next to Narcissa.

"You're Head Boy after all." Blaise merely shrugged. "Ginny and I are next in line."

"Hey, it's my wedding. Don't get your daydream fantasies into it." The blonde jokingly said, when the music started to play, announcing the bride's entry.

Draco's eyes averted towards the door, when he found Ginny walking in first with a bouquet of lavenders in her hand, followed by his shy, beautiful bride. Her eyes behind the netted veil, remained nervously on the ground as she clutched her father's arm, tightly as if never let him go. To Draco, all she looked like was an angel descended from heaven; sweet, lovely and innocent. Her wedding gown of pure white silk and simple embroidery brought out the nature of her pure heart. And finally her eyes met his; her eyes, being in the perfect shade of chocolates, which everyone loved and wished to have. Giving him a small smile, she kept smiling at him, her confidence being held up every moment, when finally, her father gave a kiss on her cheek and gave her soft hand, that of feather into Draco's huge one.

Kingsley Shacklebot then cleared his throat and started to read the words. "We are gathered here today for ..."

And it was almost after thirty five minutes, and fifteen vows and sweaty hands; they said those two final words.

"I do." Hermione said, smiling at the man standing next to her, knowing her mother was weeping on her father's shoulder at that very moment. Ignoring the fact and smiling to herself, she looked back to Kingsley when he said "Please exchange the rings in order to bind you both for eternity."

Draco happily took the ring which Blaise handed him, and slipped it into Hermione's wedding finger, flashing a huge smile at her. Within moments, he felt a cold, platinum band, being slipped into his identical finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Kingsley announced and then looked at Draco. "You may now kiss the bride."

The blonde looked at his blushing wife, lifting her veil as gently as he could and held her chin between his fingers. It was when she lovingly looked at him with her tantalizing eyes, and he leaned in kissed her soft, plushy lips. He felt her hands coming to rest on his chest as she kissed him back gently, assuring him of her forgiveness and the chance he had been given to prove himself. Draco could read Hermione's unspoken words through the kiss saying 'Here's your chance, go for it.'

They broke away when a stream of applause and cheering reached their ears. Draco chuckled and kissed her again, when there were wolf whistles heard.

"May I now introduce, Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy." Kingsley announced his final word for the given wedding, when Draco smiled at his bride; his beautiful Hermione.

"Hello there Mrs. Malfoy." Draco whispered into her ear as Hermione looped her arm around his. Before she could reply, her eyes started to flutter and she started to lose her balance. Sensing what would happen next, Draco wrapped an arm around her waist, when his wife lay unconscious in his half embrace, and the hall was now a hub of gasps, murmurs and horror.

* * *

Hermione woke up to frantic voices around her. Her head felt heavy and instincts begged her eyes to remain shut. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand on her cheek, a masculine voice calling out her name, as if she meant a lot to him.

"Draco." Was the first name which left her mouth as a small moan as her eyes started to flutter open to meet a pair of anxious gray eyes gazing at her.

"I'm here Hermione. I'm here." Draco said with a smile, giving a kiss on her forehead. Memories of the wedding decided to flood into her mind, making her play one of her brightest smiles on her lips.

"Where-?" She asked and found Harry, Susan, Ginny, Blaise, Kingsley, her parents, Narcissa and Professor McGonagall crowding around her cot.

"Hospital Wing." Harry answered from her left. "You fainted again."

Hermione sighed when Draco and Harry helped her to sit up on the bed. She noticed that her wedding dress became crinkled due to her blackout. To her surprise, none of the Weasleys sans Ginny were seen.

"Mum is with Ron." Ginny answered, reading her mind. "He's being cranky. And the rest went home. Madame Promfey didn't let them stay.

"It's alright." Hermione mumbled and looked at her mother. "For how long have I been-"

"Almost six hours." Jean answered, rocking little baby Heather in her arms. "It's seven in the evening."

The brunette's eyes widened in horror, meeting Draco's in apprehension. "The reception!" She shrieked. "We need to-"

"Get you back in the dorm so that you can rest." Draco cut her off. "Our dear matron said that you hadn't been eating lately."

Hermione's eyes then met her father's in understanding as he gave her a look of assurance. '_Everything has been taken care of._' They said.

"Now-now," McGonagall started. "Mr. Malfoy, take your wife to the dorm so that she can rest." Her tone was stern and firm.

"Yes Headmistress." Draco nodded when Susan came forward and gave a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Take care." She said and Hermione nodded. Then came Narcissa, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and then her parents to bid her goodbye in the very same suit. Draco then helped her on the feet, taking her to their common room, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Rose." They said together to Adam and Eve who gave them a knowing smile. The portrait door swung open when the newly wedded couple, for the very first time felt awkward around each other.

"Um, so whose room should we take in?" Draco asked. "Yours or mine?"

"Well, a wife should be sharing her husband's bed with him." Hermione stated softly and looked at Draco. "So I guess it has to be your room."

Her husband then gave her a wicked smile when Hermione was scooped up in his arms, squealing like a little kid as Draco proceeded to carry her to his room.

"Put me down!" She managed to giggle.

"I'm just following the muggle tradition." Draco said, kicking his door open and setting Hermione to her feet. To her surprise, his room was lit with rose scented candles which was definitely-

"Ginny." Hermione said with a smile. "It's all her doing isn't it?"

"Hers and Blaise's." Draco answered, hugging her from behind. "And my dear friend even hinted for a condom packet in the bathroom. I bet he's lying."

Hermione blushed crimson at the mention of the muggle protection and wondered whether to tell Draco that she had an unforgettable experience the last time she-

'_Oh my goodness. I have to tell him_.' She thought when she felt him placing wet kisses on her neck. As much as Hermione wanted to 'do the deed' and get aroused, she had to stop. If this had crossed the limit, she would never forgive herself. '_He has_ _to know ... He has to_.'

"Hermione." She heard him mumble against her shoulder. "Are you alright? I mean, we don't have to do this tonight, you were not well."

To thank her lucky stars, the Slytherin was being considerate. "Draco," she started as he nuzzled her neck. "I want you to know something."

"That you're a virgin?" He asked softly, turning her to face him.

"Well, I- you _can_ consider me as one." She managed to stutter out.

"_Consider_ you?" He asked curiously.

"Draco-" she sighed. "I want to tell you many things. You're my husband and you need to know." He nodded in understanding. "But, I just can't. Not tonight. And I'm not ready for having sex with you." She added, managing to see the hurtful look on his face. "Look, I'm so sorry about it. I really am, but I am a bit of a phobic when it comes to being intimate-"

"It's okay." Draco cut her off, cupping her face. "It really is, I'm being honest." He said seriously. "I just want you to be comfortable around me and with me, that's all." He smiled. "And if you aren't ready, I'm ready to wait for you."

"Why?" Hermione asked in a soft curious voice. "Why are you being like this?"

Instead of answering, he softly kissed her on the lips, to which she found herself responding equally. What was there in those kisses they shared? Hermione knew that he fancied her, but why was she feeling as if her Gryffindor heart was falling into his enticing charm?

Draco broke away and gave a last kiss on her nose. "Maybe that should answer you." Was all he said and gave another peck on the lips. "Go, change. You need to get into the bed beaver. I can't bear you falling all over me again."

Hermione chuckled and gave a kiss on Draco's cheek before walking into the bathroom and taking her time to get out of her gown. With a flick of her wand, the ribbons at the back of her dress began to untie as she took her make up off. Summoning her cotton vest and shorts, she neatly hung her wedding gown to where it belonged. Donning her nightdress, she padded her way to Draco's room, to find him lying on bed in his grey tank top and boxers shorts. Hermione had never imagined sharing a bed with the ferret ever in her life. But blame the circumstances that she was forced to.

"Do you mind if I take the right side?" She asked when Draco shook and head and shifted towards the left.

"No I don't, because I prefer the left." He said as Hermione slid next to him and started to pull the blanket to her chest.

"Nox." Draco muttered, waving his wand as all the candles extinguished and the room became pitch dark. The two lay down, facing each other, smiling under the moonlit night.

"You know, I promised Potter to protect you." Draco said, taking her free hand. "And I intend to fulfill it."

Hermione chuckled and squeezed his fingers. "Thank you." She said softly when Draco brought her palm to his lips.

"Anytime." He said. "Goodnight."

"'Night." She wished back when Draco let his eyes fall close and invited himself for a deep slumber. Hermione couldn't help but gaze at her attractive, hot husband who looked less like the devil he was. What brought her heart to melt was that Draco was doing everything according to her convince and pleasure. On that, he was waiting for her to be ready for consummating their marriage. Of course, he didn't know why she asked him to do so. The reason was the secret she had been keeping ever since her third year. And before she told it to Draco, he had to win her trust. Having a heavy spot in her heart for denying to have sex with him, she felt like comforting him. So all Hermione did was to move closer to the heat radiating from his body, when Draco's arms automatically pulled her to him. Snuggling into the warmth of his neck and being drugged by his cologne, her lips decided to play a huge smile. Hermione then felt his lips on her head and those two words which no one had ever expected her to be said by Draco Malfoy.

"Thank You."

* * *

**A/N: Now this is how I intended this chapter to end. And any idea about what secret was Harry referring to? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahoy land lubbers! Glad that you guys are liking and following this story. But ... Since I'm close to sixty follows, let me challenge you- I'll post the next chapter, only and when only I get 60 hits.**

**Anyway, the rating comes into being in this very chapter.**

* * *

Harry woke up to a very unfamiliar smell of cinnamon taking over his senses. He felt another warm body, in his arms as he opened his eyes with a groan. The view of sleek brown hair brought a thousand watt smile on his lips. Harry got married to Susan Bones the day before, and now they lay tangled, all spent by their wild activities of their wedding night. Harry couldn't resist but brushed the silky locks of his wife's face and placed a peck on her lips.

Susan moaned and smiled, snuggling deeper into Harry's arms, her eyes remaining tightly shut. Placing a kiss on his bare chest, she said "You seriously know how to make a girl feel special. No wonder they all are behind you."

"You're my wife now. You deserve a treatment like a queen." Harry said as she giggled and looked at him with her wide brown eyes. That tentative look brought him to give Susan a sad smile as he cupped her face and kissed her full on the lips.

"What's wrong?" She asked him softly, as he kissed her again. Responding him briefly, she broke away and cupped his cheek. "Harry, I know something's bothering you."

Ever since the letter arrived, Harry had grown closer to Susan, both emotionally and physically. She had become a close female friend of his, but not as close as Hermione, and was able to understand and listen to his thoughts.

"I'm worried about Hermione." Harry said softly. "Your eyes reminded me of her."

His wife frowned slightly. "Oh." She said. "Harry, do you mind me asking whether you and Hermione-"

"No! Not at all." Harry laughed. "I know there were rumors in fourth year but Hermione was no more than my closest friend and the only female who could've been as close to me as my mum. She means a lot to me Susan." Harry sighed and drew circles on her bare back. "She is the closest thing I have to a sister."

"You are worried that Malfoy would hurt her?" Susan asked, or rather stated.

"I know he won't. He just loves her too much." Harry smiled at her. "It's written all over his face. And from what Hermione told me, he makes an amazing husband."

"Then what are you worried about?" She further asked.

Harry chuckled slightly and kissed her in all passion. Susan moaned in response as he rolled on top of her. After all the touching and snogging, Harry broke away and rested his head on her chest.

"Let it be a story of another day Susan." He said when he felt her soft fingers grazing his sweaty locks. "I will tell you when the time is right, I promise."

* * *

Hermione fought the piercing rays of sunlight off her eyes and reluctantly had resist the warmth of the bed and that of her husband of nearly two months. Groaning, she sat up and found herself all alone on the huge, king sized bed. Usually she and Draco woke up together, shared some innocent little kisses, before catching up with their daily routine. She smiled at the thought of her husband; Draco had been keeping her on the top of the world, had been adjusting with her and cared immensely for her. From making breakfast every morning, to giving her abdomen a rub during her period, Draco did everything without her words.

She finally gave up and got on her feet, doing a couple neck and shoulder crunches. Rubbing her eyes, she entered the bathroom to find Draco Malfoy, showing off his perfectly built Quidditch body, clad with a towel hanging loosely around his waist. Hermione couldn't help but ogle at the reincarnation of Adonis standing in front of her, as he gave himself a shave. She had no idea how the time flew and when her husband started to smile at her.

"Are you going to advance or not?" Draco playfully asked as Hermione broke out from her dreamworld and furiously blushed maroon.

"I didn't know you were in here." She said shyly. "You should've woken me up."

"But you're the most beautiful thing to see every morning." Her husband said huskily, walking slowly towards her. "I couldn't resist to watch you sleep like a baby does. It's- quite an amazing sight."

Hermione tore away from his intense gaze and stared at the ground, when she felt herself trapped in Draco's arms. His fingers caught her chin, tilting her beautiful face to face his. Hermione couldn't help herself from getting herself trapped in his mercuric orbs that she never realized that he was kissing her softly on the lips.

Hermione chuckled against his pulpy skin and kissed him back, when only he broke away. "Thanks for the kiss. I really need it today." He said.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"It's my first day as the Slytherin Quidditch captain." Her husband explained. "Today it's just selection of the team though. I just don't want to be overconfident and smug about selecting. All I wanted was your assurance."

"I may be supporting your rival team, but lets forget that for a moment shall we?" Hermione said with a smile as she spotted shaving cream on his chin. "Select the best to make you win. I know you can do it." She continued, wiping off the cream and gave him a peck on the lips. "Now go! I need to use the loo and you need to eat before your mind can give its best shot."

"Will you come to see me?" He asked.

"Why not? It's a Saturday and I haven't got much work to do. So I guess I'll be there." Hermione replied with a giggle and pushed him by the chest. "Now go!"

* * *

Ginny Zabini sat on the Quidditch stands as her husband took rounds with the captain around the ground. She smiled to herself as he instructed the new young players along with Draco and then flashed her a smile. Suddenly, she felt someone sitting next to her, rubbing their hands in search of heat in the cold November atmosphere.

"I see Blaise also asked you to come." Hermione commented, huddling next to her friend.

"He wanted me to be there during the selections." Ginny replied, when she found Blaise winking at her. "What about you?"

"Draco wanted me to see his first day as the captain." Hermione said with a chuckle. "He says I'm his good luck charm." Ginny smirked, bringing her to blush. "I mean, his day goes well." She added with wide eyes.

"Looks like your lover boy means way more than what you just told me." Ginny said motioning towards the field where Hermione found Draco giving her a flying kiss.

"He's being cocky as usual." Hermione chuckled as she waved back at him. "Who would've thought that this ferret could be so romantic."

"So you're saying that he _pleasures_ you every night?" Ginny asked innocently as her brunette friend glared at her. "I mean, you _did_ say-"

"What about you? I can notice things you know." The Head Girl gave her a knowing smile. "You've been glowing lately."

Before Ginny could reply, their husbands flew over to them and mounted off the broom. Blaise at an instant pulled his lovely ginger wife by her hands and kissed her full on the mouth. On the other hand, Draco and Hermione couldn't help but exchange a shy glance before the blonde Slytherin cleared his throat.

"Enough of PDA Zabini. You have the juniors ogling at you. Such a great role model you make for them." Draco scolded and looked at his smiling brunette as the other couple broke their kiss.

"Oh I'm greatly sorry o'mighty Malfoy." Blaise drawled at his friend. "I have the full rights to kiss my wife in public because she's pregnant." Draco's eyes widened while Hermione merely grinned and got on her feet.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed and pulled Ginny for a hug, and then Blaise. "So you knocked your wife on your wedding night itself?" She asked her Italian friend who shrugged.

"I guess so." Blaise said. "I'm just waiting to see how her weasel of a brother reacts."

"He'll be too busy to notice after Greengrass and he finally decided on their wedding date." Ginny said and noticed the other couple giving her a look of sheer disbelief. "Yes guys, it seems that Ron has finally got over you both getting married."

"Wow, that's-" Hermione was at loss of words. "That's _very_ mature of him." A part of her was happy that Ron had moved on and was going to marry the girl who flared his temper up. But then, wasn't she in the very same situation almost two months ago? As much as Hermione denied, she had started to fall for Draco, her husband. And not for the boy who made her life a living hell for eight long years. Her eyes fell on him as he talked to Blaise and she learned that Draco never wanted to be a man he was forced to be. He had no choices to make and had to follow his vile father's cruel footsteps. And not that he was with her, the Gryffindor could see what she had failed to. Instead of a slimy, brooding, smug young man, she saw a handsome, caring, loving young man who would be rejoicing with all his heart if she gave him the news of carrying his baby.

_'No way! Did I just-'_

"Just piss off will you?" Draco's voice broke her from the reverie. "I'm taking my wife for a ride."

Hermione blushed at the look Ginny was giving her when Draco scowled and said "Get that perverted mind of yours out of the gutter Red."

"Oh sure Malfoy." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Like your wife hasn't told me of the rezendevous you guys have every night." Hermione avoided Draco's eyes at that.

"Anyway, we'll get going." Blaise said, waving the couple goodbye. Their was an atmosphere of airy silence when Draco slumped next to the blushing brunette.

"I can't believe you actually lied to your friend." Draco said, trying his best to sound serious. "You know, about the '_rezendevous_.'"

"She is making it up." Hermione shrugged. "You know I wouldn't lie."

"Of course you won't." Her husband sing-songed and got on his feet. Hermione gave him a questioning look when she saw his outstretched hand.

"I wasn't lying about taking you for a broom ride." Draco said, smirking for the first time in a month and a half. "Come on now!"

"Are you crazy!" Hermione screeched in horror. Never on earth she was going to ride on a broomstick. "I hate-"

"Heights. I know." Draco drawled. "I'll get you over with it. Come on now!"

Hermione kept looking uncertainly at him, when Draco said in all seriousness "I won't let you fall. Ever. Just trust me."

(**A/N: Cheesy one, I know :P**)

His wife finally gave up and took his hand, as he pulled her on her feet and motioned her to sit on the broom with him.

Hermione gave him a horrified look, bringing him to laugh. "Come on Hermione. You battled the darkest bastard of all times. Just hold on to me."

She frowned, but took her seat behind him (quite unwillingly though) and held him tightly by the waist.

"Mind you, I've ridden a Hippogriff before and it wasn't a nice experience." She warned him.

"You were with Potter after all." Her husband joked, earning a smack on his chest. "Okay now milady. Stop with the abuse and get ready." She clutched him tightly. "One ... Two ... And ... Three!"

Hermione screamed her lungs out as the two departed, leaving the stands, up into the air. She squeezed her eyes shut as air danced on the skin of her thigh, revealed by her sundress, her arms clutching the whooping Slytherin for life.

"Open your eyes Hermione!" Draco screamed when he felt his wife shake her head against his back. "Trust me, you'll love it!"

"I don't want to die!" Hermione screamed back.

"You won't! Just open your eyes!"

The brunette reluctantly opened her eyes to find herself flying above the Black Lake with Hogwarts in view as the sun tried to hide behind it. Her fearful smile widened as a flock of sparrows flew next to her under the bright blew sky that she had forgotten that Draco had played a stunt of looking at her instead of his way ahead.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione said in awe when she found Draco smiling at her. The moment he leaned in to kiss her, she pushed him by the chest and motioned him to look in front.

"I can do tricks you know." He said with a smirk hidden from Hermione.

"Not with me as your passenger." Hermione chuckled when Draco flew them to Hermione's favorite willow tree by the lake and helped her to mount off the broom.

"Every time I used to come over here for privacy, I used to watch you study." Draco said, lying down on the lush green grass when Hermione lay down next to him.

"Such a creepy thing to do." She laughed as Draco rolled on top of her, making a small squeal escape from her mouth. "Move off! I don't want anyone to catch us-"

"We're the Heads." Draco said with a shrug.

"And future role models to-" Hermione was cut of by his ravishing lips falling on hers, his teeth nibbling ferociously on her upper lip. The wet tip of his tongue circled her mouth for its permission, who h she happily gave.

Hermione was never greeted by this passionate side of Draco. Their usual kisses were slow and sensual. While this one was full of lust. And she was giving in ... To take her there. Pulling his face to hers, Hermione continued to snog him, when really soon, she felt her dress straps being slid from her shoulders, her chest exposed to him. His cold hands traveled from her face, to neck, to shoulders, and then to her breasts.

"You're so fucking beautiful honey." Draco murmured against her neck, fondling her perky mounds of skin. "So beautiful."

Hermione moaned in response as his left hand traveled the length of her legs and finally touched her anatomy. That opened her eyes.

'_Come on Hermione honey, I won't hurt you.'_

That voice wasn't Draco's; it was the one from her past; her horrific past. The bulge in his pants was rubbing against its counterpart.

'_You can trust me. I've known you for the past fourteen years ever since you were born.'_

Tears started to dwell into her eyes, when she felt Draco's fingers toying with her throbbing centre.

_'Does it feel good baby? I know it does.'_

His fingers then played with her wet mounds while his lips sucked on her breast.

_'That's my girl. Now let me take you ... Forever.'_

"_No_!" Hermione screamed, pushing a very confused Draco off her. She pulled her straps to where they were and cried hard. Sitting against the tree, Hermione brought her knees to her chest and hugged them closer, crying into them.

Draco on the other hand couldn't bear the sight of her crying. To admit, he had taken a huge step without her permission and felt very un-gentlemanly. He tried to keep his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away.

"Hermione," he started worriedly.

"Stay the hell _away_ from me!" She seethed.

"I'm so sorry-"

"I asked you to stay away from me you bastard!"

After giving him her fierce voice, looking at his shocked expression, she gave up and fell into his arms, crying freely. Draco couldn't help but brought her into her lap, and hugged her closer as if she were a little child having a nightmare.

"I'm so sorry Draco." She cried, when she felt an assuring kiss on her head. "I'm sorry-"

"I should be the one saying that. I- I almost-"

"No! You don't know why I pushed you away even after enjoying what we did."

His brows furrowed in question, when he cupped her flushed face and wiped it dry with his thumb. "Hermione, love, what's wrong?"

She sniffed and buried her head into his neck. "Do you remember my face when your aunt asked you to take the information out of me?"

Draco recollected his memories and nodded. "She asked me to rape you and use the truth potion." He said. "How can I ever forget the look you gave me? Now tell me why are you asking all this?"

Hermione coughed. "That night, I thought that I will be- again-"

"But you weren't."

"I wasn't then. But, I was raped by my uncle almost five years ago."

* * *

**A/N: So that was Hermione's little secret. You know the drill guys. Get me sixty follows for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Whoa! Now that was a response ^^**

**Thanks a lot for making this day for me :D**

**And I'm sorry for sending my followers an alert message twice (blame my friend who was snooping around :P) Anyway, she was a help. **

**Now I present you chapter eight and I dedicate this chapter to my faithful reader - shaymars, hope you like this one ^^**

**And here it goes ...**

* * *

Draco couldn't move. His mind went numb, his body stiffened, yet his grip tightened around his wife's waist. No wonder she was always the shy, insecure one; a prude. No wonder she never worked on her looks. No wonder she always thought that no one wanted to be her friend.

"Draco," Hermione's voice and the touch of her gentle skin on his face, brought his eyes to meet her deep brown, apprehensive ones. "I can explain why didn't I tell you before we got married-"

"When?" Draco gravely asked.

"Draco, please don't get angry-"

"I asked _when_ Hermione!?"

The brunette sighed and broke her gaze from him, her face dawning with sadness and gloom. "Before our third year started." She said quietly as the tears started to brim her eyes all over again. "I know you don't want me anymore-"

"Hermione, I'm not angry or upset about what you said." Draco said softly, cupping her cheek, forcing him to look at her. "But maybe I want to rip that bastard uncle of yours-"

"Draco, please. It's all in the past now." Hermione said with a sad sigh as the blonde gently kept caressing her cheek. "I don't want to-"

"You _need_ to open up." Draco said firmly. "I understand that your parents know but, I'm your_ husband_." She looked at him. "Please, I want to help. I want to share your fears. I want to share your pain. Please tell me how it happened." He continued. "You need to let it out to someone all in one to let go of it."

Hermione innocently looked at him as she gave out a sudden sob and started to weep, yet again. Draco sighed and brought her head to rest on his shoulder. Giving a kiss on her curls, he said "It's okay Hermione. If you don't want to tell me now. I can understand how hard it is."

Hermione nodded against his chest. As much as he wanted to let it out of her heart, she didn't feel Gryffindor enough to do it. The feeling of Draco not accepting her kept haunting her head. She knew that he had changed but ... Who would accept a girl who had been a huge disappointment and disgrace for her kind? If she were married to a muggle, he wouldn't have decided to be generous and concerned like Draco.

"Do you want to get back in?" His voice broke her line of thoughts.

The brunette shook her head and hugged him closer. "Can we just lie down here?" She asked like a little child.

Draco smiled and petted her hair. "Okay." He said, laying her on the grass. "It'll take me a moment."

Hermione sniffed and nodded, before her face sported a small smile, as Draco took off his Quidditch robes, followed by his shoes before lying down next to her. Hermione couldn't help but stare at her husband as his eyes remained on the bright blue sky above them. As close as they were, the revelation tore them apart. Or maybe it was all in Hermione's head. So all she did was-

"12th August 1993."

Draco looked at her as she continued. "It was when mum, dad and I came back from our vacation in France. It had just been two days and my parents had to go for work. So they left me all alone at home."

Draco kept listening to her closely, when she stopped and gave out a huge sigh, stopping her quivering voice. His instincts made him take her hand and give it a squeeze.

Hermione was taken aback at his gesture and said "Thank you." He squeezed it again. "I thought you-"

"You were telling me something." He reminded her.

The brunette nodded and continued. "My mother said that my uncle, her younger brother was coming over to visit from Wales and I had to be at his service until she returned from work. To be honest, he was my favorite uncle out of all. He had pampered me the most and taken care of me as if I were is own. But when he got to know that I was a witch, all I could see was a cold look. I knew he didn't like it; about my gift and yet, he was my very same uncle."

"So he came over and we chatted along like we used to when he asked me to get him a glass of wine. Of course I knew where my dad kept it, so I went over to retrieve the bottle. I started to pour the drink for him, when he came over, wrapped his arms around my waist and- and started to kiss and nibble my neck."

Draco knew her voice had started to falter when he only brought her into his arms as she continued her story.

"I was completely shocked at his ministrations when he grabbed my breasts and started to squeeze them hard. And all I did was the scream. I shoved him by his chest- but- but he was too strong. So he carried me as I continued to cry and hit him with all my strength when he threw me on my bed and started to kiss me and rip my clothes off. I cried for help, for my dad, mum. But no one came as he started to touch me and- and took my virginity!" Hermione now broke into fits of cries as her husband rocked her lovingly in his arms. "He took something which I will _never_ get back Draco! I- I wanted to save it for future. Bu- But, he took it because he hated me to be so gifted. It was so painful Draco! So_ painful_!" She cried harder. "Thanks to my stars my dad came at the right time and beat him so hard. And mum- she was so broken. Her own little brother did that to her-"

"Where is he now?" Draco asked suddenly as the strong feeling of protectiveness dawned over him for his poor wife who was crying mercilessly in his arms.

"He committed suicide." Hermione said with a sniff. "Leaving a huge 'sorry' note for me."

"But a '_sorry' _can't get your virginity back!" He growled in anger.

"He _died_ Draco-"

"But still."

They laid in silence when she spoke again. "I didn't want to come back to Hogwarts but my mum taught me to be a strong woman. You know when I slapped you back then-"

"Who can forget that?!"

"I felt so confident." Hermione continued, giving herself a teary smile. "I felt so strong. I had even been suffering from PTSD and even used to cut myself." Draco stiffened at that. "But then, I outgrew and being with guys made me believe that women are the stronger sex. So I came back all normal."

"But then, that night in your manor, when your aunt asked you to rape me, all the nightmares came back to me. I thought-" she paused. "But you didn't and I was extremely thankful to Merlin. But it was because of the war and torture that I started to take muggle drugs. I was so addicted to them that I had to go into rehab after the war, before I brought my parents back. No one knew; I kept it to myself. After I was all well, I went back to Australia, almost got disowned by my parents after I told them of my doings, kept fainting at times because I wasn't taking drugs anymore." She finished. "And then got married to you."

"You've been though a lot." Draco said sadly, rubbing her arm in assurance. "Now all I want you to do is stop thinking that I won't be there by your side." She questioningly looked at him. "You're my wife and I want you. I want to help you, keep you happy, give you everything. You know, when you said that you're ready to give me a chance, I knew that I had to make you happy after all the terrible times we shared. So don't you ever think that I'll leave you because you got raped. Is that clear?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, before saying "Thank you."

"There is nothing to thank for. Draco said, placing a peck on her forehead before the warm noon and the breezy lakeside lured them for a nap.

* * *

"Greengrass, I asked you not to follow me!" Ron bellowed at his fiancée walked over to him and merely smirked. "What's with you Slytherins and that stupid smirk of yours?"

"It's been passed on for generations." Astoria simply said. "And as for following you, aren't I supposed to know you better before marrying you?"

Ron stopped abruptly and threw her a dirty look. "You know about the proposal we made before accepting each other as an engaged couple. You have your plans and I have my own." He seethed before they continued to take a quiet stroll by the lake. It was when his eyes spotted two bodies all entangled, as they lay under the willow tree. "Who the _bloody_ hell has been using the tree shade for shagging?" He asked to himself.

"Apparently, they happen to be our exes." Astoria pointed out as Draco sat up, his back resting against the tree, pulling Hermione to sit between his outstretched legs. This brunette envied the one who was trapped around her Draco's arms, and all she wanted to do was to break her all up. Well who would if it were to mess with Astoria Greengrass' and Draco Malfoy's relationship? Granger was getting onto Draco's brain. It could be seen as they laughed and her man placed a kiss on the witch's cheek. Astoria was aware that all men fell for the Gryffindor Princess, including her very own fiancé who stood dumbstruck as Draco and Hermione got onto their feet, collected their things and walked back to the castle with connected hands.

"At least she is happy." Ron mumbled to himself, his voice sounding gruff and dead.

"But she will be more happier with you." Astoria said in a fake, gentle tone, catching the weasel's attention.

"I know." He said as Astoria smiled to herself and smirked inwardly. '_It was so easy to fool a stupid Gryffindor. He should've been in Hufflepuff ._' She wondered as the two resumed to stroll as the sun beams showed signs of a breezy evening.

* * *

"So, how was your wedding night?" Hermione asked Harry, who choked on his chicken, and Ginny gently patted his back. They sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner, without their respective spouses who had retired back into their private dorms in the marriage wing, sans Draco who had decided to rest in the Heads Dorm.

Gulping a glass of water, Harry said "You never told me yours, why should I tell you mine?"

Hermione blushed and looked away from the questioning gazes which beheld before her. "Actually, we never consummated." She said quietly.

Ginny's eyes widened as she exchanged a shocked look with the wizard sitting next to her. "How_ could_ you not!?" She screeched.

"Ginny! Voice down!" The brunette scolded. "And we didn't because I wasn't ready." She added the answer to their looks.

"But its Draco Malfoy-"

"Who understands the needs of his wife." Hermione cut her off. "He's really protective about me and it freaks me out sometimes. Sometimes I feel that I'm not doing much as a wife. I'm forgetting about what makes him happy-"

"You're doing enough." Harry assured her. "I can see how much you have changed him and brought out his smile." Ginny snorted at that. "Admit it Ginny, he has an amazing smile." He rolled his eyes at the ginger.

"Coming out of your mouth sounds like you have a _crush_ on him or something." Ginny said with a snigger, bringing Harry to scowl at her.

"I'm going to bed guys." Hermione said getting up, and kissing Harry on the cheek. "Good night."

"'Night." Harry wished her back with a huge smile.

"Don't I get one too?" Ginny asked like a little child, earning a chuckle from the Head Girl, followed by a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night to you too." Hermione wished her with a huge smile.

"Good night." Ginny waved at her as Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and walked towards her dormitory, wondering deeply about the words he said earlier. Earlier that day, she had let out her deepest secret to her ex-enemy, who had accepted her, despite knowing that she was a disgrace. But he didn't think so. Why? Why was Draco Malfoy trying to be so inviting? Why was he trapping her in his trance? Was he trying to make her feel loved for the sake of their marriage, or because he loved her?

_'He can never love me.'_ Hermione thought as she uttered the password to Eve's portrait as the door opened with a small creak. How could Draco love her; he just fancied her.

_'But that 'like' does change to love at some point of time.'_ She further thought, when she found Draco lying on the bed, in his grey sweatshirt and green track pants. Sensing her presence in the room, he flashed her a huge smile.

"Hey." He greeted as Hermione walked over to the bed and did something she had never expected to do; she straddled herself on top of his body and sat on his abdomen. Bending down, ignoring his shocked expression, she kissed him soundlessly. Draco didn't respond at first, astonished by Hermione's surprise, when only he snaked his arms around her waist, making her chest lie flat against his. Moaning into her lips, he rolled them around, so that he was on top of her and broke away to meet her dark, cocoa orbs.

"Hermione-?"

Hermione kissed him again, briefly. "Thank you." She said, threading her fingers through his blonde locks. "For making me feel so special."

Draco chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly, trying his best to hide his bulged member from his wife's body. He felt her smile into the kiss when she broke away and said "I had to do something to please you. I can't be- sexual for now but, I had to do something to satisfy _your_ needs, to do what a wife does-"

"You're doing everything a wife does." Draco cut her off, caressing her soft face with his knuckles. "Which includes keeping me happy and satisfying my needs. Your kisses, your smiles, your eyes, they satisfy whatever I want. And your face brightens my day. What else do I need? I've got everything."

"But, I've not been _physically_ satisfying you-"

"Because you are insecure. You were _raped_ at thirteen and were almost by me and its quite understandable. And I promise to you that, I'll make you forget your nightmares and make you dive into the future with me."

Hermione smiled as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips and then on her nose.

"Draco, is it possible for me to fall for you?" She asked with all innocence at which Draco's eyes widened. Playing with her curls, and looking into her deep pools, he answered-

"Why not if I'm falling for you as well?"

* * *

**A/N: And there you go ^^**

**I'm so happy because I'm really close to 100 follows and this will be my first story to hit a century if you guys like it or read it.**

**I've been getting an amazing response till now, making me write more and more and presenting you guys with a new chapter every week :D**

**And so ... you know the drill ... go on :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: MEEP! 12 follows for the last chapter ! XD XD**

**Welcome aboard readers ^^**

**And Happy Halloween! (I get half of the treats my brother is going to collect today. I have already bribed him :P)**

* * *

Isis scratched her paw as she sat on her owner's bed, watching the witch dressing up for the night. Her big, marble like eyes were kept on the brunette throughout, when she finally turned and gave the kitten a smile.

"How is this Isis?" Hermione asked, getting up and walking over to her cat, who kept looking into her brown eyes, instead of the strapless, white muggle gown she was wearing. "Will Draco like this?" The brunette further asked with a questioning look.

The cat merely blinked and gave out a huge "Meow."

Hermione chuckled as she brought the cat into her arms and kissed its head. "Love you so much sweetie." She said, petting Isis' soft fur. Her kitten snuggled into her warm arms, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Draco called out. "We're running late!"

The brunette shook her head as Isis jumped off her arms and jumped into her cushioned basket before stretching her legs. Hermione, on the other hand, opened to door to meet Draco's surprised look and his handsomely robed body. His bangs were combed neatly to one side like a gentleman.

"You look stunning." He said with a smile, bringing the witch to blush. "No, really. White looks extremely beautiful on you."

"You don't need to say that." Hermione said shyly, when she felt his cold, yet loving hands cupping her face, drawing her attention to his mercuric eyes.

"Of course I need to. You're my wife." Draco said with a small smile, placing a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Then I guess, you look quite ravishing today." Hermione said with a wink, as his lips fell on hers. Hermione suppressed a moan as Draco pulled away.

"Don't I always?" The Slytherin asked with his infamous cocky smirk and leaned in to kiss his wife again. His lips had just touched her strawberry flavored ones, when Draco felt her giggle against his lips and pushed him by the chest.

"We are running late." Hermione said with a mock glare, when Draco sighed, pouted and offered her his arm.

"Yes, of course." He drawled as the two exited their dorm. "Sometimes I wished we were not the Heads and didn't have to commence the Yule Ball."

* * *

It was in first time in the last four years that Hogwarts castle sparkled in silver and white. They had thought of resuming the old founders' tradition of the annual Yule Ball after the Dark Lord's defeat, bringing about joy and the forgotten ties among the houses along with the festive excitement. The Great Hall was a boisterous hub of melodies, when the Hogwarts Heads made their grand entrance, earning a crowd of applause.

Hermione smiled gracefully at her juniors and also to Harry and Susan, who gave the Malfoy couple a huge smile and a thumbs up, as they hit the dance floor and started to waltz.

Draco was brought up with gentlemanly manners, which also listed ballroom dancing and becoming a pianist. What surprised him was that his muggle born wife turned out to be a graceful and a better dancer than him, as she, instead of him, steered them around the dance floor.

"Why do you keep surprising me?" Draco asked his wife with a chuckle and spun her around. "Why didn't you tell me you dance?"

"I like giving you surprises." Hermione replied with a sly smile. "But now that you know, I have learned Latin American and ballet during the summer holidays."

"So I learn that you weren't a boring nerd after all the teasing I did." He smirked.

"I like learning new things, which does include dancing, singing and even arts." Hermione said with a smirk, almost like Draco's.

"And did you just smirk?" He asked with widened eyes.

"Maybe I just did. Blame it on your influence for almost four months." She said with a shrug, bringing Draco to laugh an to pull her closer by the waist.

"Now, just be like this. Don't you ever change for me beaver." He said softly, leaning towards her smiling lips. It was when he felt a tap on his shoulder and had to pull away with a groan.

"Perfect timing Potter." The Slytherin drawled and turned around to find the 'chosen one' smiling slyly at him. "What do you want?"

"Your wife's hand." Harry simply said.

"No way on this earth Hermione will leave me for you!" Draco said with a smirk and turned back to his wife. "Won't you love?" He asked her.

Hermione laughed as Harry gagged an expression at the word 'love'. Instead of answering her husband, Hermione looked at Harry and said "I would love to dance with you Harry."

Draco frowned as his hold on her waist became loosened and he let her go. Before Hermione took Harry's hand, she surprised Draco with a kiss on his lips and said "Save me the last dance."

Draco smiled and gave her a nod, before leaving her to Harry. Hermione knew that he was faking his sadness, when he turned around and gave her a flirty wink. She shook her head and turned back to Harry, as he started to steer her slowly around the dance floor.

"He's still jealous of me isn't he?" Harry asked his friend as she chuckled and shook her head.

"He's just playing along. Does that all the time." Hermione said and motioned him to look on his left. "And now aren't you jealous that he's dancing with Susan?"

Harry's eyes found Draco dancing with his wife and felt angry bubbles being blown in his head as the blonde whispered something into her ear and she laughed.

"They look cosy." Harry said casually, looking back at Hermione

"Just as we do." Hermione said with a smile as Harry spun her around. "And you're trying to sound casual instead of sounding protective about Susan."

Harry's eyes widened at the brunette's words as she gave him an innocent smile. "I know you more than yourself." She stated. "But trust me when I say that Draco is not flirting with her."

"Do you trust him 'Mione?"

"With all my heart."

Harry chuckled and gave a peck on her cheek. "Then I trust you."

Hermione laughed when her eyes darted towards the newly wedded couple, who had just made their entrance into the Great Hall. Her lips tugged a frown at the sight of her ex's arm wrapped securely around his wife's waist. She feared his cold look whenever he passed by. And tonight, it was the last thing she wanted to see.

"He's happy isn't he?" She asked Harry who cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ron." She added.

Harry sighed and shrugged. "He says that he's trying to adjust with Astoria. But it doesn't look like. At the altar it looked as if they were going to rip each other apart."

"Only if I were invited." The brunette said sadly. "Why is he being so cold to me? It wasn't my chance to marry Draco in the first place!"

"Because, Malfoy became Draco to you. And you know Ron was always jealous of me because I got all attention. And also of Malfoy because he got whatever Ron didn't. Which includes you as well."

Hermione's frown deepened, when she felt Harry's warm hand on her cheek, making her eyes meet his. "It's not your fault you know. And you're happy with Malfoy. That's all I ever wanted to see."

Hermione gave him a huge smile. "I'm happy for you as well." She glanced at Ron again, who continued to ignore her. "And I want Ron to be happy."

Harry gave a soft pat on her cheek. "I'll make sure that he is 'Mione. I promise."

* * *

Draco glanced at Potter and Hermione to see his wife placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving the dance floor. Previously, she had been looking at Weasley with sheer sadness moments ago and was having a brief conversation with Harry. What was that all about?

_Must be about the Weasel of course,_ he thought. Draco knew that Hermione's ex's marriage with his very own, highly concerned his wife. _Probably she wasn't over with him and was immensely in love with him to let the past go._

Draco's eyes widened at his unsaid words. _She doesn't love him_, he thought. _She can't_. But then, he didn't expect Hermione to love him back because of what he had become to her for the past three and a half months. She was an insecure, yet a powerful witch and had the free will to love whoever she liked. Be it the Weasel, he cringed inwardly at this thought.

Getting up from the mini-bar seat, he followed Hermione to the Astronomy tower, as quietly as he could. That was one place where he could think freely. But did Hermione know of it? Probably she did because, he had always found her giving him a look of pity and concern in their sixth year. But he was sure that she wasn't jobless enough to creep him out by following him like he used to follow her.

His heart melted at the sight of his queen standing under the silver moonlit night, hugging herself to warmth in the cold December weather. She looked like a snow fairy trying to make magic over the stone built castle. He smiled when her eyes caught his, and finally decided to make his appearance in front of her.

"Sorry to creep you out but it's my habit." Draco said with a chuckle. "You cold?"

Hermione gave him her shy dimpled smile and nodded. At an instant, Draco had his robe off and had put it on his wife's shoulders, who slipped her hands into it's sleeves.

"Thanks." she mumbled when Draco hugged her from the side and placed a kiss on her head. "Why did you follow me?

"I saw you looking at Weasley." Draco stated. "And I know you are upset about him marrying Astoria. Its written in your eyes that you love him."

Hermione's eyes instantly fell on Draco's face who had a sad smile playing on his lips. "I don't love Ron." she said. "How could you think of that if I'm happy with where I am now? Don't you remember me saying that," she paused. "I'm fall- I have given you a chance to prove yourself to me?"

"I just had a thought." Draco mumbled in embarrassment. "Sorry."

_Thank Merlin he didn't notice the hitch_, Hermione thought and placed her head on his shoulder. "It's okay." she said. "I am just worried about Ron's happiness. I mean, I am over with him but he isn't. That's what I'm worrying about." Draco intently looked at her as she continued to speak. "He's trying, I know but-"

"He'll be okay. Astoria is a nice girl and will surely keep him happy." Draco assured her. "Just give them some time."

"Time." Hermione murmured with a nod.

"Anyway, do you want to go back to the ball or to the dorm?"

Hermione chuckled and gave a peck on his cheek. "Remember our proposal?"

"The last dance?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes."

"Then come along." he offered her his hand which she gladly took and walked away with him.

* * *

Hermione nervously fidgeted with her fingers, as she sat on the bed after a long, eventful night. She had something running over her mind lately and had wanted to pour it out to Draco. She knew it would surprise him, but at the same moment, she was nervous about pleasing her husband with the plans her mind made.

Draco came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, to which Hermione had got accustomed to. Her eyes never left his chiseled chest and abs, (all thanks to his Death Eater and Quidditch training) and had got all the desired thoughts at the sight of it. She slightly shuddered when Draco switched off the lights and slid down next to her. The moment he lay down, she rolled over to him and he happily wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Getting all cuddly are we?" He joked.

"You could say that." Hermione said simply.

"I can see something coming." Draco teased, placing a kiss on her nose. "What is it?" he asked.

"Draco, do you trust me?"

His silver eyes shined into her chocolate ones when he said "Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I do this." she said softly as Hermione leaned over his chest and answered his questioning gaze with a kiss. And this touch wasn't one of her gentle ones, but the ones he experienced when someone wanted him. Draco gave in, kissing her furiously, nibbling her parted lips and battling his tongue with hers. He could feel the haunting touch out her warm hands, moving over his bare chest, her nails digging into his skin, to which, it was hard to sypress a moan. He was liking this side of hers, but didn't want Hermione to do something that she regretted later.

Hermione's lips left his bruised ones and started to run along the column of his neck, kissing and leaving love bites as they traveled to his shoulders, his chest and back on his lips. Her hands started to explore his stomach, abdomen and finally the bulge her doings had created over his boxers.

"Hermione," Draco moaned as her hand slipped into his boxers to cup him into her hand. "You don't need to do this."

"Just let me Draco. Please." Her plead came as a moan as she started to stroke and pump his member gently, earning moans and dirty words from her husband's mouth. She knew that he was enjoying it, so she pumped harder, kissing him harder, as his arms held her closer to his body.

"Fucking hell!" Draco swore as he came all undone into Hermione's hand and kissed her bruised lips harder. Rolling on top of her, he kissed her soundlessly, slowly, gently and slumped on top of her heaving body.

The couple continued to catch their breaths after the samll intimate encounter they had just shared, leaving them all exhausted. Draco hadn't expected this surprise from his insecure wife, but she had all of this for him; to satisfy the touch of her on him he had been craving for months.

"Was it good?" Hermione broke his train of thoughts with her words.

"It was fucking fantastic." Draco said in all honesty, giving her a long kiss. "Thanks. It must've taken you a lot of courage to do that. Hats off for that."

Hermione blushed pink. "I had to do it for you and to overcome my fear."

"And you did it." he said, rolling off her, lying down to stare at the ceiling. "Come here."

The brunette went into his arms, settling her head into his chest. The two lay in a moment of silence when-

"The first thing I want you to do tomorrow is to pack your bags."

"Why?" Hermione looked at him, her eyes showing thirst for his answer.

"Because, my dear wife," he smiled. "I'm taking you for our honeymoon."

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! Hermione got some courage to please him ^^**

**And next comes the honeymoon :D**

**In case you are wondering, Hermione's gown is very similar to the white gown Emma Watson wore for the Edit magazine photoshoot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another hell of a week -.-'**

**My mid terms start next week, and here I am fangirling about Harmony and Dramione :P**

**Don't you think I should go and study like a good girl and let my old and new followers enjoy this boring chapter? Maybe that's what I'm doing. ;)**

* * *

"So, where is Draco planning to take you for honeymoon?" Susan asked the brunette sitting in front of her, whose nose was buried in a book.

"He's keeping it as a surprise." Hermione said with a smile. "What about you? Has Harry hinted anything?"

Susan shook her head and shrugged. "He's not even hinted for a honeymoon."

Ginny, who was sitting next to Hermione, chuckled. "He's always the slow one. But quite a romantic." She said. "You don't know how his mind works. Except for Hermione."

The brunette rolled her eyes as the two witches laughed. The sound of whistle of the Hogwarts Express ran into their ears, when the compartment door opened. In came Blaise Zabini, followed by Harry and Draco, who sat next to their wives.

"Are you girls snitching about us?" Blaise asked his wife, who gave him a smirk.

"No, we were discussing how good you guys are in bed." Ginny said with a wink.

"Really?" Draco asked, knowing that Hermione had turned maroon next to him. "Hermione, did you tell them what you tried on me last night?" He further asked his wife, whose eyes widened in embarrassment and withdrew away from his.

"Ugh, Malfoy! Please!" Harry moaned, his face cringing in disgust. "I don't want to know details of the gory things you guys do in privacy."

"Mate, tell me everything later." Blaise said excitedly, when his wife gave his arm a smack.

"Let it be Blaise." Ginny scolded him. "There is something called privacy. You don't need to be nosey."

Blaise was about to reply with a sly remark when the compartment door opened. The laughter died at the sight of a familiar red-head Weasley, as his blue eyes scanned only for one person in that small room.

"Can I talk to you Hermione?"

Hermione rose her eyes at the intruder's question to find him giving a look of plead. She really wanted to talk to him, hug him, feel his warmth again, see him joke and give his refreshing wide smiles to her like he used to. So that didn't stop her from answering-

"Okay."

Ron nodded grimly, ignoring the remaining five pairs of eyes giving him an incredulous look. Hermione started to get up, when to Ron's dismay, Draco grabbed her arm.

"I'll come with you." He said.

Hermione shook her head firmly and said "Don't. It's I who Ron wants to talk."

"But-"

"No buts Draco. I need to talk to him as well."

The blonde frowned at his wife and gave a glare to Weasley, when Hermione released herself from his grip and followed Ron outside the compartment. Once they knew that they were all alone, Hermione folded her arms over her chest and look expressionlessly at Ron.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked softly, as Ron withdrew his eyes from hers, pocketed his hands in nervousness and mumbled something.

The brunette questioningly looked at him and asked "What was that?"

Weasley sighed and said "I'm sorry." Hermione gave out a huge breath as he continued. "I really am, believe me. I'm sorry I didn't come for your wedding, and neither I invited you to mine. I'm sorry I left you guilty." Hermione's eyes started to poll with tears. "I didn't like the idea of you and Malfoy after what happened in the Manor. I just didn't want you hurt. How could I not see how happy you are with him?" She gave him a teary smile. "I'm happy that you've moved on. Even though I don't trust Malfoy, it's overwhelming to see you laugh whenever you re with him."

Ron abruptly stopped when he was attacked by Hermione's body as she pulled him into an embrace. Chuckling, he held her and rocked her slowly, feeling her sobs against his chest.

"Thank you so much." Hermione said between her sobs. "You have no idea what you mean to me Ron." She looked at him with a huge smile and flushed face. "Thanks a lot. Do you know how much I cried when-"

"I know." Ron smiled goofily and wiped her tears. "And I apologize." He kissed her head.

"Apology accepted." Hermione smiled, when the compartment door opened and Draco made his appearance with a sneer on his face.

"Are you done?" He drawled.

"Quite." Ron nodded and looked grimly at him. "And now, you have to listen to me carefully." He inches nearer, ignoring the look of fear on Hermione's face. "If you _ever_ break her heart, consider yourself dead by _my_ hands Malfoy. I'm serious."

Draco smirked and wrapped a possessive arm around Hermione's waist. "Wouldn't even dream of it." He said. "I'm not my father."

"Let's hope you aren't." Ron nodded. "Anyway, I have to leave. Astoria asked me to be back within ten minutes-"

"So it's _Astoria_ now?" Hermione asked with widened eyes, as Ron rolled his very own. Draco sniggered, earning a smack on his arm from the brunette.

Ron sheepishly looked at his friend and said "She's my wife isn't she?"

"Then what does that clingy bint call you?" Draco asked with a humorous laugh, earning a glare from the two Gryffindors.

Ron's face went maroon as he started "That's none of your fucking-"

"Hey, red weasel! I asked you to come back within five minutes!" The three heard Astoria call out from three compartments away. Ron flushed pink, murmured a quick goodbye and walked away to attend his wife. Draco couldn't stop laughing as Hermione merely gaped in the direction Ron went.

"_Red weasel_." Draco scoffed. "Now that's new."

* * *

The scarlet engine stopped its functioning as it hit the platform 9 3/4 and a stream of students gushed out of it as if there were free jelly beans being sold. Finally, Draco and Hermione managed to step out of the train, with Isis purring in the brunette's arms, while her husband carried the two heavy suitcases, dragging them over to the invisible entrance.

"So, what next?" Hermione asked, lovingly petting the cat's fur as it enjoyed.

"First, we will be off to your house." Draco said with a smile, when the couple found a familiar man, waging at them.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, running over to him as John took her into his warm arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Minnie." Jacob said when Draco walked over to them. "And hello to you too young man."

To Draco's surprise, John took him in for a manly hug and whispered "That's for my baby girl Draco. I see you have been doing your job pretty well. Thank you."

The Slythein nodded, and withdrew himself from his father-in-law's embrace, giving him a huge smile. "She's been lovely too." He said when Hermione noticed their brief conversation.

"Bitching about me I see." Hermione said playfully, as John took hold of Hermione's suitcase and the three exited the invisible barrier.

"I wasn't bitching about you." Draco said and leaned into her ear. "I was telling him what an amazing hand-job you gave me last night." He whispered slyly, making his wife blush into beet root color.

"You did _not_!" She muttered.

"Children! The car is here!" John called out, unlocking the car and placing the suitcase into it.

"_Children_?" Draco asked with a snort.

"We are still children to him." Hermione said with a shrug. "Now he can't call us '_adults_' can he?"

Before Draco could reply, Isis gave a mew in agreement. Giving Draco a look with her marble eyes, she seemed to tease the wizard, who was taken aback.

"Did that cat-"? Draco started.

"It's _Isis_. And yes, maybe she just gave _you_ a _smirk_." Hermione said with a laugh.

"But cats don't _smirk_-"

"She's got that habit from you-"

"Children!" John called out again, bringing Draco to scowl and obey the 'adult' calling out for them.

* * *

Jean was in the kitchen, cooking lasagne for dinner, as she heard her six month old daughter babble from her playpen. The sounds of rattles and playful shrieks abruptly were halted by the opening of the front door.

"Honey, we are home!" John called out as Jean grinned to herself, took Heather from her playpen and ran over to the source of the voice. Her heart danced with joy at the sight of her baby Minnie, who was now being helped by her husband in taking off her coat. The moment her eyes met the mother's Hermione, ran into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Mum!" The brunette exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Jean smiled, as Hermione took Heather into her arms. "I was in the kitchen, making dinner."

"Is it lasagne by any chance?" Draco asked, walking towards his mother-in-law and giving her a brief hug.

Jean laughed as the blonde gave a kiss on her cheek. "Of course it is." She said. "Hermione mentioned that its one of your favorites."

"You didn't need to do that Jean." Draco said. "You should be doing something for your bookworm daughter." He ignored an eye roll from Hermione.

"I can't unfortunately. She mentioned once about your favorites and asked me to impress you with my 'muggle' style of cooking." She chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to that." Draco said in all honesty, earning a peck on his cheek.

"I need your help in the kitchen Draco, so better freshen up and report ASAP." Jean mocked a stern tone, as her son-in-law nodded and sneakily followed Hermione and Heather into her room.

It was when the brunette turned around and smirked at her husband, saying "Thought you'd creep me out?"

Draco smirked back as the baby recognized his face and leaned over for him to take her. He gladly accepted the mini-Granger and continued to climb the stair with his wife.

"I was just following you to your room." Draco merely stated as Hermione opened the corner most door to reveal a simple girly room, painted in lavender, with a queen size bed resting in its middle, warm welcoming purple blankets spread on top of it. Her room was like a mini library; Draco had been expected that. While there stood a study table in the corner with hers, Harry's and Ron's moving picture framed and kept on it. What surprised Draco was the moving picture kept on the nightstand.

"Where did that picture come from?" He asked his wife, gently laying Heather on the bed. Hermione too was surprised at the sight of the picture showing Draco kissing her gently on the lips as her bride version blushed furiously.

"I remember Ginny saying that she owled her a picture of ours. Maybe this is the one she was talking about." Hermione said sitting next to Heather, as her chocolate eyes kept wandering from her to Draco. The baby cooed and suddenly gave a fit of giggles as her brother-in-law blew into her belly button.

"You're so good with her!" Hermione exclaimed as her husband continued to tickle and kiss the baby's stomach. "How?"

Draco's hair was pulled by the mini-Granger's nimble hands as he said "Remember Teddy Lupin? He sort of happens to be my nephew."

"He's mine and Harry's godson. Of course I know him." Hermione said when Heather started to wail. Draco looked horrified thinking that he had done something wrong when an unpleasant odour reached his nose.

Hermione laughed at her husband's face and took her sister into her arms. "Looks like Draco doesn't like that Heathy." She chuckled. "Let's get you changed."

Getting up, she placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips and said "Good luck with mum."

* * *

Jean was getting the table ready while John was watching tele when Draco walked into the kitchen and explored the small room of eatable stuff. He then found lasagne and garlic bread, resting on the kitchen island, that he couldn't resist but take in the smell like a little child.

"Smells good Jean." He commented when he heard the woman chuckle. "I'm not even joking."

"Stop complementing me Draco. Or else my baby will get jealous." Jean said playfully, when the blonde came to stand next to her.

"Let her be. Anyway, she has got my mother wrapped around her finger. So why can't I?" Draco said with a shrug when the Granger woman shook her head and looked at him. She gave him a meaningful look before asking-

"Have you and Minnie consummated your marriage?"

Draco frowned at the question when Jean's glittering blue eyes searched for an answer, penetrating deep into his grey ones. How on earth was he supposed to answer this question? And why was she asking this to him, when it is her daughter to be questioned.

"No we didn't." Draco answered anyway, in a soft tone as Jean nodded. "And I didn't even try to insist her in having sex."

"Did she tell you?" Jean further asked. "About-?"

"She did." The blonde nodded. "And ever since then, I've not even asked her to do nor tried anything which would make her feel uncomfortable."

Jean smiled and tried to push back tears and she spoke with a quivering voice "I'm glad she shared it with you. Minnie, as much as John and I asked her to tell her friends, she hesitated. But then, she told you. And you are so understanding." She cupped Draco's cheek and smiled. "It seems like you really love her after accepting my daughter and whatever happened to her."

Draco blushed for the very first time in his life when the woman in front of him implied that he had fallen in love. Had he though? He was aware that his feelings for Hermione were very strong but, was that _love_? Malfoys never fell in love; they cared too much for their spouses. He too cared deeply for her, was extremely protective about her and granted every single thing uttered from her mouth. But again, was it because he had fallen in love with her?

What brought him back was a kiss on his cheek Jean gave and said "You really are in love with her."

"I'm not." Draco chuckled. "I just-"

"Denial is the first sign of liking or even loving someone." His mother-in-law cut him off when they heard Hermione entering the kitchen with Heather, and searching all the shelves for something.

"Mum, do you have cat food?" She asked. "I need to feed Isis."

Jean smiled and withdrew her hand from Draco's cheek. "It's in the second shelf from the left." She answered. "And lets better have the dinner before it goes cold."

Giving Draco a pointed look, Jean walked away to help Hermione, leaving him to think about the 'loving' conversation they had mere moments ago.

* * *

**A/N: Spare me for a boring chapter and** **review will you? (It rhymed :D) *squeals***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here comes the last shot before I bury my nose deep into my Chemistry books. And then, you never know when I'll post.**

**WARNING: Those who are extremely allergic to sweetness and fluffy cotton candies, this chapter may cause you diabetes. But then, read it anyway :P **

* * *

The birds twittered and the alarm decided to ring up as the couple slept soundlessly, huddled all together. The wife groaned and smacked the alarm off, as the husband pulled her closer by the waist. Her mouth emitted a small groan, as she snuggled deeper into his warmth and slowly opening her eyes, to watch him sleep. All of a sudden, a stream of babbles was heard from the baby monitor, when she shookher husband, wakinghim up.

"John, go check on Heather." Jean said sleepily.

"It's your turn today." John said in a equally tired voice. "I was up yesterday since five in the morning, tending her bum and her cries."

"But-" Jean stopped, when he heard a third person cooing, as the baby's babbling changed to shrieks to excitement. She smiled to herself, and closed her eyes, resting her head on John's chest.

"It's a good thing Minnie is here." She said, hearing the laughs and giggles of her two precious ones through the monitor. "It's such a help."

"What are you suggesting?" John asked cheekily.

Jean laughed and leaned over to give her husband a nice, morning kiss. Breaking away, she said "A morning shag maybe? What do you say? You _know_ we're still in our twenties."

John laughed and kissed her again. "And we have a nineteen year old and a six months old daughter." He added, placing a peck on her lips. "Lets just lie down for longer and leave the sisters to bond shall we?"

* * *

Hermione woke to a babbling Heather through the baby monitor charm she had placed on her nursery. Smiling to herself, she moaned slightly, finding herself trapped underneath her husband. Draco was lying half on top of her, his head resting on her chest, one of his arms draped around her waist, while the other pillowing his head. Hermione chuckled as Heather shrieked and Draco's eyes snapped open.

"_Merlin_, she's such a screamer." Draco mumbled, placing an innocent kiss on top of Hermione's breast. Her eyes widened in shock as the blonde grunted and placed his head deeper into her neck.

"Move you oaf! I need to check on her." Hermione said with a chuckle, pushing Draco by his shoulder, who obliged and rolled off her.

"There, I did you a favor." He said sleepily. "Now will you please shut her up and let me sleep?"

"Don't be such a whiny baby." Hermione scoffed, getting up and grabbing her night robe from the door hook. "What will you do when _you_ have a child of your own?"

The brunette then realized the words which left her mouth and found her husband smirking with his eyes shut.

"Imagining already?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the door. "You wish." She said, before shutting the door and walking into her sister's nursery, finding Heather, playing with her soft football as she sat in her crib.

"Look who's wakey!" Hermione exclaimed as Heather looked at her and screamed, as she was scooped up into her sister's arms. "Oh! Lets not wake mummy and daddy shall we?"

Heather kept jumping excitedly in Hermione's arms, her small hands pulling on the messy curls. The brunette chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the baby's mouth, when only the mini-Granger kept leaning into Hermione's lips for more.

"Oh stop it Heathy!" Her sister chuckled and placed a kiss on her head. "No more mouthy kisses. Draco won't like it. But I love you more baby." Hermione caressed her nose with Heather's. "Yes I do."

Heather then looked into her identical brown eyes, as her hands darted to caress Hermione's freckled cheeks. The baby had grown closer to her nineteen year old sister, than she was to anyone else, knowing that she was very special to her.

"Happy Christmas Heathy." Hermione said softly, placing a kiss on Heather's small head as the baby kept cooing. "Want to open the presents?"

The baby's eyes lit up as she gave an excited squeal and clapped her hands when Hermione had no option, other than carrying her to the living room and setting her down next to the Granger Christmas tree. Stars grew into Heather's eyes at the sight of so many, colorful boxes as she crawled over to them, and started to slam her stubby hands on the big box covered with blue paper.

"Oh Heathy! That's not for you!" Hermione exclaimed with a chuckle, crawling over to her sister and moving the gift away from her. "That's mummy's."

Heather made a noise of disagreement, when Hermione found one of Heather's gifts and handed it over to her. The baby's eyes gleamed at the sight of the pink package that she managed to get hold of it and started to hit it on the floor. Hermione chuckled and gently took the present from her hand and opened it. Heather kept looking at her sister in fascination, when only her eyes met with a pink teddy bear.

"Boo!" Hermione said, at which, Heather looked at the toy and laughed. Handing the teddy bear to Heather, she brought the baby into her lap. "This was from me baby." She cooed. "Did you like it?"

Little did the Granger girls know that their father was standing behind them, looking at his baby girls open presents. Heather was only a meek baby as she laughed, playing with her new toy. While Hermione, his baby Minnie had all grown up. Every Christmas, till the age of eight, she used to jump on the bed and wake her parents up, just to open the presents. She might've grown old and gotten married now, but his nineteen year old Hermione was still his little Minnie who loved chocolates, books, presents and above all, Christmas.

It was when Jean came down with a camera and found her husband, nearly in tears as he gazed at his two beautiful daughters. She smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she also had the very same thoughts in her mind.

"Time flies doesn't it?" She asked as her husband nodded. "In no time Heather will also grow up, just like her sister, our Minnie-"

"Don't Jean." John said in a hushed voice. "Lets just stay in this moment and see them like this." He smiled when Jean switched on the camera and took a snap of the two sisters as they played, laughed and giggled.

At the sudden flash, two pairs of brown eyes averted to their parents while their perfect teeth (only in Hermione's case) gave them huge smiles. Heather shrieked when she found a certain blonde walking down the stairs, making the Grangers turn to look at the clone of Adonis yawning like a little kid.

"Good morning." Draco wished, giving a kiss on Jean's cheek and smiling at John. "Happy Christmas."

"To you too son." John said, giving a pat on his shoulder. "Had a goodnight sleep?"

"An amazing one, now that you have asked." The Slytherin replied with a smile. "And both your daughters woke me up. One with her shrieks and one with a shove on my shoulder."

"At least we proved to be useful." Hermione interjected as Heather kept playing with her teddy.

"Sure you did." Draco said with a smile, as he walked over to her and bent down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. Hermione had intentionally forgotten that Heather was on her lap and her parents were probably ogling at them, as she responded to her husband's kiss with joy.

Draco broke away and sat next to her. "Happy Christmas."

"Same to you." Hermione said with a blush as Heather crawled into Draco's lap and clutched on his sweatshirt. Jean and John too, decided to join along with the young ones and exchange presents.

Draco laughed at Heather kept slapping his face with her stubby hands and fought back by tickling her miniature waist. "You little demon! Your sister loves me more!" He said playfully, earning a look from Hermione which he ignored. Heather kept slapping him and screamed when he finally tickled her mercilessly and gave a kiss on her nose.

"Nah, I find you more annoying than her." Hermione joked. "And her even more lovelier."

Draco rolled his eyes when Hermione clapped her hands like an excited little child and said "Now lets open more presents!"

The others chuckled at her behavior when the others started to open their gifts, turn by turn. Heather's was opened first. She had got a teddy bear from Hermione (whose ear, she was happily chewing with her toothless gums), a collection of bedtime stories from her mother ("_You all should know that I used to read Minnie stories at Heather's age. And now, look at the outcome." Jean explained, earning a hearty laugh from others_.), a pink fairy dress from her father and a silver tiara from Draco.

"Draco dear, you didn't need to do this." Jean look at her son-in-law with a smell smile on her face.

"Don't say no to it Jean." The blonde smiled. "It's a tradition to gift such things to a newborn in our family. And Heather is a part of my family, she deserves all of this."

John chuckled and said "In a few years time, I'm sure you'll spoil her more than I will."

"You never know dad." Hermione said with a smile. "He's already spoiling me enough."

"I intend to spoil both your daughters." Draco said playfully, earning a huge laughter from the three Grangers and a squeal from Heather.

"Anyway Minnie, its your turn to open up your presents now!" Jean announced when Hermione hunted the huge bundle for her gifts and started to open them one by one.

Her parents gifted her a jewelry set. Harry and Susan, the latest edition of '**_Hogwarts A History_**' ("_How many of those copies do you have dear?" John asked playfully._) Ginny and Blaise, a new quill. To her surprise, Ron, a huge bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Then she found a small velvet box, lying quietly amidst of all the gifts. She picked it up and opened it, to find a key, tagged with a Malfoy symbol. She questioningly looked at her husband, who scooted closer to her and asked "What is this? Don't tell me you're gifting me a property or anything-"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Draco cut her off and answered her questioning brown eyes. "It's not a property as such, it's in my name but-" giving a kiss on her cheek, he continued. "You deserve it. We will be spending the rest of our honeymoon there. Lets say, it's our future home."

Hermione smiled shyly, when she heard her mother clear her throat. They had never realized when Heather crawled out of Draco's lap and had sat in her father's, giving the young couple a giggle.

"Minnie, what was that all about?" Jean asked when instead if Hermione, Draco answered.

"Well Jean, we were just planning our Christmas night in Switzerland. That's all."

* * *

It was almost after nine hours, when Hermione found herself, facing the tall alpine mountains, topped with pure, white snow as the sun started to set beyond the horizon. She still couldn't fathom that Draco had gifted her the Malfoy cottage in a place like Zermatt, where everything seemed so quite and peaceful. '_I had to gift you something special, you know._' He had said. All of his responses and gesture made Hermione wonder, whether-

'_He loves me?'_

The Gryffindor was having this internal debate for the past one month. But then, she still didn't understand why would he ever fall in love with her. Her train of thoughts were put on a halt, when she found herself being wrapped in a pair of strong arms. She smiled when she felt her husband, planting a kiss on her ear.

"Did you like it?" He asked, placing another kiss on her shoulder.

"I loved it." Hermione smiled and turned to give a peck on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're always welcome." Draco said, tugging her curls. "Anyway, it's almost nine an we already had dinner, do you have something else in mind? Maybe, we could use the jacuzzi or-"

"Jacuzzi sounds great." Hermione smiled.

"Okay then, I'll go and turn it on. Will be waiting. Don't make it long."

"I won't let you complain about my timing."

Draco chuckled, nodded and left for their Jacuzzi arena, leaving Hermione to wonder what to give for his Christmas gift and she knew whatever was in her head would please him and she would overcome her fear of being loved intimately by the man she was now falling for.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter! Pardon me! And I have a feeling that you know the last line suggested something. But you see, I'm evil enough to make you wait to let you know 'how' it happens. Until then, toodles! ;) ^^**


End file.
